Ange ou Démon
by Elise477
Summary: Axell et Erlin sont toutes deux nées pures comme des anges, mais sont devenues des démones en cours de route. Recrutées par Erwin et Levi, vont-elles trouver la rédemption ? Ou alors tourner encore pire...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un démon ?

Courir. Courir. Encore courir !

Une petite forme courait à pleins poumons à travers les rues éclairées en essayant de ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle allait peut-être enfin être libre ! Sa détermination et l'adrénaline l'aidaient à ne pas s'arrêter, tirant toujours son corps plus dans ses limites. Mais son énergie était gaspillée à cause de la longue tunique noire et violette qu'elle portait et les gens qui la regardait d'un sale œil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était la question que cette petite silhouette s'était et avait posé maintes et maintes fois dans sa vie. Pourquoi était-elle née, pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas choisis ? Pourquoi devait-elle autant souffrir alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, voulait à chaque fois lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi ces gens voulaient-ils qu'elle fasse du mal aux autres pour une une cause qu'elle ne comprenait même pas ? Pourquoi. Pourquoi. POURQUOI ?!

Sa confusion, sa peur et son incompréhension étaient là, toujours là et aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne.

"-REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Sa terreur augmenta encore d'un cran si c'était encore possible. Elle trébucha à cause du tressautement et du froid qui l'avait étreint et tomba sur le sol.

Pourquoi les gens ne lui venaient pas en aide ?

Pourquoi les gens la haïssaient-ils ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas fuir correctement ?

Pourquoi était-elle née si c'était pour souffrir comme ça ?

POURQUOI ?!

Les personnes qui la poursuivaient ne tardèrent pas à la rattraper et l'un deux s'avança jusqu'à son petit corps tremblant. Il la prit par les cheveux et la tira du sol sous ses cris et ses pleurs.

"-Vous allez amèrement regretter de cette tentative de fuite. Vous allez amèrement regretter de ne pas nous avoir obéit. Démone ou pas, vous allez amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir écouté vos protecteurs !"

Il la secoua et elle regrettait surtout amèrement qu'elle n'ait pas assez de courage pour leur avoir fait la peau pendant qu'ils dormaient tous la nuit.

Pendant que celui qui la tenait par les cheveux la secouait toujours comme un prunier, un autre sortit un fouet et un autre un couteau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son tortionnaire.

"-ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEEEEZ ! Hurla-t-elle en les voyant approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

-Hey !"

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan et regardèrent la personne qui les avaient interpellée : Une fille, peut-être 14 ans. Cheveux longs noisettes et yeux couleur ciel. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, des pommettes légèrement rouge et avait un visage parfaitement sculpté. En un mot. Adorable. Mais surtout... Elle portait… Elle portait du sang sur ses vêtements, ils en étaient recouverts presque entièrement. Son pantalon gris mais surtout, surtout son t-shirt de la même couleur. Elle avait également un bandeau noir dans les cheveux et n'avait pas de chaussure. Mais ceux-ci étaient également tâché de sang.

En regardant ses pied, les tortionnaires virent qu'ils trempaient tous les deux dans le sang... de l'un de leur compagnon.

Nom de... "quand avait-elle ? Et comment ? Et c'est quoi ce sang-froid !? Cette fille doit être un serviteur de ce démon..." Telles étaient les pensées de chacun des hommes en face de la tueuse.

Quand leurs yeux entrèrent dans les siens, elle sourit sombrement et parla avec une voix gorgée de folie :

"-Dites mes chers messieurs, que faites-vous donc dans ce pauvre quartier délabré ? Vous êtes venus jouer avec moi ? Ou peut-être vouliez-vous jouer avec l'homme que j'ai tué il y a deux minutes ?

-Quel est ton nom suppôt de démon ?

-Suppôt de démon ? Moi ? Non... Je suis moi-même un démon. » Déclara la petite fille avec un sourire effectivement démoniaque.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que le chef du groupe ne reparla :

« -Pourquoi veux-tu sauver un autre démon ? N'êtes-vous pas tous ennemis entres monstres ?

-Cette jeune personne n'est pas un démon. Et nous ne nous détestons pas.

-C'est un démon. Un monstre. Une abomination de la nature. Et toi, tu n'es pas mieux ! » Cria l'homme avec hargne.

« -Nous ne nous détestons pas, parce que nous nous entre-tuons. Et je suis bien supérieure à vous, misérables insectes. Regardez, vous reculez face à moi. » Menaça la démone en avançant de deux pas.

-Assez ! Plus de menace contre les apôtres de Dieu ! Vous tous, tuez-là ! »

La dizaine de membre se précipitèrent sur elle.

Quelle erreur.

En moins de cinq minutes, le chemin était parsemé de cadavre. Le chef, le seul restant regardait avec effroi la scène du crime, paralysé.

La fille, les mains et tout le reste du corps totalement couvert de sang, se retourna avec un visage démoniaque et puant la soif de sang. L'homme lâcha la plus petite qu'il avait eu toujours dans les main et courut pour sa vie. Mais la jeune fille lança un couteau caché dans sa manche et qu'elle avait utilisé pour tuer les autres et il tomba, tout comme la fillette d'avant avec la terreur la plus immense. Avançant, la brune récupéra vite le couteau et retourna le prêtre pour qu'ils soient face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux, la fille sourit avec un regard toujours aussi fou pendant que l'homme plus âgé voulait et essayait la repousser.

Essayer est le mot clé.

Malheureusement, la démone lui cloua la main sur le sol avec son couteau et en pris un autre dans sa manche pour clouer la restante.

Maintenant complètement immobilisé, le tortionnaire devint la victime. Et la bourreau lui tourna les jambes jusqu'à à chaque fois entendre un craquement et les deux membres avaient un angle insensées.

Le prêtre essaya de crier mais aussi vite que la lumière, la brune sortit un autre couteau, celui d'un des adeptes qu'elle lui avait volé, et le menaça silencieusement que s'il laissait sortir le moindre son, elle lui couperait la langue et elle lui scalperait la lèvre… pendant qu'il était toujours et malheureusement en vie.

Satisfaite, elle se releva et tourna autour de sa victime, effectivement comme une prédatrice devant sa proie qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger.

« -Vous voyez mon cher monsieur, vous avez voulu jouer avec moi. C'est tout à votre honneur ! Mais vous avez voulu jouer avec deux personnes de plus, la petite fille et votre camarade décédé. Je vous avez pourtant demandé si celui avec lequel vous préfériez vous amusez entre lui et moi… et vous m'avez choisi, et donc, le jeu n'était plus équitable quand vous avez voulu tricher en voulant jouer avec nous trois. Onze personnes pour trois, dont un mort et une inapte, ce n'est pas équitable ! Mais finalement, vous avez voulu... me faire taire, va-t-on dire. Et vous avez perduuuuuu. » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant espièglement tout en s'arrêtant à côté de lui. Ses yeux dorénavant rempli entièrement d'une sinistre folie.

« -Voulez-vous terminer la partie, ou mourir ?

-Je… je ne m'abaisserais jamais devant vous ! Monstre ! Démon ! Suppôt de Satan ! Vile Créature !

-Donc tu joues ? Parfait ! »

La plus jeune rayonnait, comme si on lui avait offert le plus merveilleux cadeau de Noël… et elle le prenait peut-être même comme ça.

Et elle commença de déballer lentement son précieux présent.

La jeune demoiselle se pencha sur l'homme cloué au sol avec un immense sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Elle approcha lentement son arme au-dessus de l'œil gauche de la future victime et le lui inséra lentement jusqu'au nerfs optique. Les cris de l'homme étaient déchirants et pour les oreilles de la fille, énervants, alors la demoiselle ensanglantée enleva le couteau de l'œil pour couper les lèvres et la langue, comme promis, de l'homme pour ensuite les jeter plus loin. Elle leva son poing et l'abattit avec force sur la bouche de l'homme, se retrouvant avec les dents cassées, dont certaines s'étaient légèrement plantées dans la peau de son poing. Elle donna un autre coup et cette fois-ci lui cassa la mâchoire.

Elle retourna ensuite sur ses yeux où elle poignarda plusieurs fois les yeux de l'homme. Bien sûr, elle veillait attentivement à ce qu'il reste éveillé en permanence en stimulant certains points vitaux. Par la suite, elle découpa la robe du vieux au niveau du ventre et le lui ouvrit. Elle en sortit ses intestins, son estomac, son foi et un poumon qu'elle jeta. Après elle prit le cœur dans sa main et le tira, tira, tira de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se décrochât enfin. Elle coupa le poumon restant et murmura un petit « On peut dire que j'ai le cœur sur la main » en regardant le membre encore chaud dans sa main. Puis, pour finir, elle inséra le cœur dans la bouche de l'homme et se releva en prenant soin de reprendre ses couteaux plantés dans les mains du cadavre.

Tout cela s'était fait évidemment avec le plus grand sourire sur le visage et un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

Puis, finalement… la jeune fille se rappela la principal raison pour laquelle elle les avait tué.

Elle chercha du regard l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvé et la vit : Par terre, sa longue robe noir la recouvrant complètement, mais la plus âgé devinait qu'elle était probablement à genoux, avec les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains à plat au sol.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus la brune, était ses yeux, pas la couleur, mais la lueur.

C'était… presque la même qu'elle avait elle. L'adolescente sourit follement quand elle comprit que l'enfant avait regardé entièrement le spectacle… et qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Dans le bon sans du terme évidemment.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la petite chose au sol… heureusement sans son aura « soif de sang »… mais elle s'attendait à moitié que l'enfant ne lui crie dessus en s'enfuyant avec ses petites jambes.

C'est à ce réel moment que la demoiselle prit le temps d'observer son spectateur.

Cheveux kaki-gris dans le style un peu sauvage, l'enfant avait une frange courte légèrement bouclé qui partait de son œil droit et s'arrêtait un peu avant celui de gauche. La brune ne savait pas exactement si c'était une fille ou un garçon à cause de leur taille et du physique non seulement trop jeune mais aussi caché de l'autre.

Il/Elle avait les yeux d'une magnifique couleur verte, même un peu fluorescente et celui de gauche était encadré par un tatouage rouge allant du dessus de son sourcil jusque dans son cou, et la brune devinait donc qu'il/elle devait en avoir aussi sur le corps, dont ses mains qui étaient en forme de plusieurs spirales dans une seule grosse avec un gros point rouge sur le centre. Il/Elle portait une longue robe noir avec sur les bords une ligne de violet, mais elle pouvait voir un peu de blanc en dessous de cette tunique, alors elle conclu qu'il avait au moins des sous-vêtements en dessous.

Un peu hésitante sur la façon de commencer, elle demanda avec une voix qu'elle voulait calme et peut-être UN PEU, rassurante :

« -Ça va petite ? »

Au pif, la plus âgée espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

« -...Vous allez me tuer aussi brutalement que lui ? » Demanda avec une voix terne l'enfant.

Bingo, si elle n'avait pas réagit, c'est que c'était forcement une fille… ? A moins qu'elle ne s'en fichait parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Les pensées de la plus grande était un tout petit peu axées sur le sexe de l'autre. C'était un peu frustrant.

« -Je t'ai sauvé, pourquoi je te tuerai ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête.

« -Parce que tous les gens que j'ai rencontré voulaient me faire du mal, alors, je voudrais au moins savoir comment je vais mourir et si ce sera aussi douloureux que le prêtre.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, tu es innocente. »

L'adolescente se détourna et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée en déclarant :

« -Tu peux partir. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Petit.

« -Je pense que vous pourriez tout aussi bien me tuer. Ce serait inutile que je reste en vie. Et puis, ce serait ma façon de remercier celle qui m'a sauvé de leur torture. La seule faveur que je vous demande, c'est de le faire rapidement et avec un minimum de douleur si possible. » Dit-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

La plus âgée avait entendu, s'arrêta et sourit, normalement. -Oui, c'est possible-. Ensuite, elle se dirigea lentement vers la plus petite et s'agenouilla devant elle pour atteindre son niveau. Regardant droit dans ses yeux, elle reprit la parole :

« -Je pourrais en effet. Mais tu me ressembles.

-... je ne sais pas exactement si vous m'insultez ou pas... »

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Pour moi, c'est même plutôt bon signe. » Dit-elle en se levant.

"-…ah.

-Maintenant part, je n'attends rien de toi.

-Mais… je ne pourrais jamais continuer de vivre, je suis un démon. Et ils ne l'accepterons jamais. Mon apparence les rebute. » Dit l'enfant en baissant la tête.

« -Toi ? Un démon !? » Ria la plus âgée.

"-Hey... » Fit faiblement la grisée, pas vraiment heureuse.

"-Non, mais tu n'en es pas un ! Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que ces sales crevards qui ne sont que des putains de salops doublés par des enculés et triplés par des connards. Tu es juste comme moi, mais pas autant que je le suis. » Rassura-t-elle avec un sourire tout en lui tapotant la tête.

« -Vous savez, vous êtes la première personne à qui je parle autant madame.

\- Je suis pas assez vieille pour qu'on m'appelle « madame ». Appelle-moi juste Erlin.

-Madame Erlin ! » Sourit espièglement l'enfant.

"-Bon, mademoiselle si tu veux, mais pas de madame. » Ordonna gentiment la plus âgée en levant les yeux aux ciel.

"-Erlin, c'est mieux. Moi, c'est…

-… c'est ?

-Heu… ah oui ! Mon nom est Axell, Axell… hum… Axell, axell, axell…

-… oui ?

-Ah ! Oui, je me rappelle. Mon nom est Axell Ludwing. Je suis… enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Salua poliment Axell.

« -Pareillement. Dis-moi Axell, tu n'as nul part où aller n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence. Mais c'était suffisant pour la plus grande.

"-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? »

Axell releva vite la tête avec deux yeux rayonnant d'espoir. Mais après quelques secondes, elle la rebaissa.

« -Je... c'est... c'est gentil, mais je risquerais fortement de gêner. Et puis, vous ne devriez pas marcher ou même être à côté de moi, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis.

-Si je propose, pourquoi tu dérangerais ? » Demanda Erlin en haussant un sourcils.

« -Pardon, c'est juste que... je suis désolé de dire ça, mais... ça me paraît... trop... beau. » Bégaya la grisée.

« -Beau ? Ici, rien n'est beau, tout est mort. Vivre avec moi n'est pas du luxe. Mais si tu te donnes à fond, tu survivras.

-Est-ce que... vous resterez avec moi ? » Demanda doucement la petite en s'agrippant au t-shirt plein de sang d'Erlin.

« -Je te demandes de vivre avec moi et tu crois que je ne vais pas vivre avec toi ?

-C'est juste que... ça me paraît trop incroyable pour être vrai. ». Déclara Axell en serrant le t-shirt.

« -Ça n'a rien d'incroyable. Toi seule ici, tu ne survivra pas plus de deux jours, et encore je suis gentille.

-C'est vrai. Je le sais, et je vous remercie de me prendre avec vous. J'espère que je vous serez utile ! » Cria la plus jeune avec détermination après quelques secondes.

"-Ne crie pas, tu vas rameuter les chiens. » Ordonna Erlin en regardant autour.

« -Je suis désolée.

« -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Maintenant tais-toi et suis-moi. » Commanda la brune en lui faisant lâcher son tee-shirt pour commencer à partir.

« -Oui. »

Et ainsi commença le destin d'Axell Ludwing et Erlin, Erlin Milderoy.

* * *

 **NDA : Nouvelle fanfiction ! Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, alors que j'en ais déjà deux en cours ! -_-'**

 **Maiiis c'est un nouveau concept que je fais pour la première fois, alors... x)**

 **Et bien sûr, c'est avec l'aide extraordinaire de JurriGothic, je me suis lancée ! D'ailleurs, la personnalité d'Erlin a été faîte à partir de la sienne xD**

 **L'une et l'autre sont très folles, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je les apprécie toutes les deux ! Je vous conseille d'aller voir une de ses fics, elle écrit super bien !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout... Maintenant, Review ? 'w'**


	2. Dur

Chapitre 2 : Dur

Deux silhouettes marchaient. L'une rapidement, et l'autre difficilement.

Axell essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son aînée, déjà plus petite et affaiblie, elle ne ménageait cependant pas ses efforts et essayait de ne pas se plaindre coûte que coûte. Elle trouvait déjà qu'elle avait eu de la chance en rencontrant Erlin, pas besoin de la contrarier ni tenter le diable...

Heureusement, elles ne marchèrent pas longtemps. Arrivées un peu plus loin du lieu du crime, la brune s'arrêta devant une ruelle sombre, assez étroite, mais pas trop, juste assez pour que deux personnes puissent y entrer côte à côte.

Axell hésita à y entrer. Mais sous son hésitation, Erlin soupira légèrement et prit la main de sa partenaire.

Elles longèrent donc le mur, main dans la main. La plus jeune serrait de toutes ses maigres forces la main de son aînée qui ne faisait au contraire pas beaucoup d'effort pour tenir le contact. Au bout d'un moment, la ruelle laissa place à un petit espace caché, les murs formaient un cercle et au bout de ce cercle, juste devant elles, pas plus loin que trois mètres, se trouvait une petite maison. Elle avait l'air vieille, un peu délabrée mais on voyait qu'il y avait quelques réparations faîtes… maladroitement.

Axell pensa un instant que c'était une maison hantée, mais se reprit vite. Ce n'était pas gentil pour l'autre alors que la plus grande avait tant fait pour elle.

Erlin s'avança et la plus petite suivit, mais sentant qu'elle gênait peut-être très certainement la brune, elle retira sa main et s'avança sans traîner.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et la grisée recula un peu, pendant que l'autre, au contraire, s'avança pour aller allumer une bougie. Cet endroit était parfait pour se cacher, mais pour la lumière, c'était à revoir. Axell finit par rentrer à son tour, de manière hésitante néanmoins. Elle attendit que la lumière soit, et la lumière fut.

La chandelier que tenait sa compère était la seule source de lumière et la grisée en profita pour observer son environnement. Il y avait une grande marmite accrochée au milieu de la pièce, en dessous de celle-ci, des cendres y reposaient et la terre était en dessous d'elle. La maison était principalement composée de bois mais autour de la marmite, il n'y avait rien. Dans la zone autour, il y avait quelques bols avec trois cuillères, toujours en bois et au fond de la pièce reposait un lit, enfin un lit… plutôt un tas de foin servant de couchette, mais il y avait tout de même un drap, bien que sale, qui faisait sans doute office de couverture.

Et, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Axell…

Des livres.

Juste à côté du lit, il y avait quelques livres. Des gros. Ils étaient enveloppés d'une couverture en cuir rouge avec des ornements dorés. A leur vue, la petite fille pensa que ces trésors devaient être très précieux et son cœur se réchauffa en se remémorant les rares instants de bonheur qu'elle avait constitués de livres. Les prêtres avaient une grande bibliothèque à la surface et ils la laissaient parfois seule dedans… et elle en avait profité pour lire quantité de livre sur tout : la police militaire, la garnison, le corps enquête…

Les titans.

Le monde extérieur.

La tromperie des hommes. Leur cupidité. Leur voracité. Leur égoïsme.

Axell secoua la tête avec ses yeux devenus mornes pendant un instant. Ce n'était plus la peine de penser à ça. Enfin pas pour le moment.

« -Voici mon humble demeure. Pour la couche, faudra se serrer et couper ta robe. La longueur n'est pas recommander ici » Dit-elle en se rapprochant, s'agenouillant et commençant à couper la tunique avec son couteau.

« -Wow, c'est incroyable. » Admira la plus petite en essayant de ne pas bouger.

« En quoi est-ce incroyable ?

-Tu vis seule et tu es arrivée à trouver des livres ! Et à faire tout ça ! C'est incroyable.

-Les livres étaient à mes parents, je les ai juste récupérés. Et vivre seule n'est pas si compliqué quand on sait survivre.

- _C'est aussi penser comme ça qui est incroyable_ -Tes parents sont morts ?

-… oui.

-Comment as-tu réussi ?

-À quoi ? A m'en sortir ?

-Oui, à survivre. Moi, je n'en serais pas capable... » Déclara avec honte la plus jeune.

« -Je savais déjà me battre à l'époque et le jour où ils ont été tué, j'ai tout simplement été jetée au plus profond du Métro. Ils croyaient que je me ferais tuée au bout de 3 heures, mais ça fait 6 ans que je suis ici.

-Ils ont été tué... est-ce que je dois dire que je suis désolée ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux alors. Parce que moi, j'aimerais mieux que les miens soient morts. Et je sais que ce ne serait pas juste de dire "désolé" alors que je ne le pense pas. Mais je m'excuse de te l'avoir dit.

« -Exactement fillette. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ? »

La plus jeune sursauta, et hésita pendant un petit moment avant de prendre finalement la parole d'une voix peinée. Peinée mais dure :

« -Eh bien, mes... géniteurs, se sont vites débarrassés de moi. Ils m'ont vendu quand j'avais environs cinq ans à des hommes de la surface. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient fait ça pour mon bien, pour que je connaisse le monde d'en haut, mais... j'ai vite appris qu'ils m'ont échangé contre une somme d'argent, qui, apparemment, "ne pouvait pas se refuser" dans le métro. Les hommes qui m'avaient acheté étaient des... scientifiques. Et ils m'ont... » Hésita Axell avec une voix qui commençait à devenir fragile.

« -T'ont transformé en rat de labo ? »

La petite hocha la tête.

« -Bon ! Et comment es-tu arrivée avec ces types ? » Demanda Erlin en voulant changer le sujet « scientifique fous ».

« -… Les scientifiques avaient pour but de faire des recherches sur "l'amélioration de l'espèce humaine", ils m'ont injecté des produits pour tester leurs théories. Ça faisait très mal, j'ai cru que j'allais réellement mourir. J'avais mal à la gorge tellement j'avais crié. Au bout d'un an, j'ai commencé à voir des changements en moi... Force, rapidité, vitesse de guérison, endurance à la douleur… » Elle frissonna en se rappelant.

« -…

-… Tout avait un peu augmentés. Mais je me suis dit que s'ils le voyaient, ils allaient me faire encore plus mal, alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai tout caché. Un an après, quand ils voyaient qu'aucun de leur produit ne marchaient, ils m'ont donné à cette secte. Ces gens pensaient que je ferais un parfait sacrifice humain, alors ils m'ont attrapé. Mais je me suis défendu et... j'ai fini par tuer accidentellement l'un deux en le plaquant trop fort contre un mur. A ce moment-là, ils se sont dit qu'une enfant de sept ans ne pouvait pas tuer un homme trentenaire, alors ils ont supposé que j'étais un démon. Mais au lieu de me tuer, ils voulaient que je tue moi-même les "hérétiques" qui ne croyaient pas en leur Dieu. Ils voulaient commencer par le métro... alors ils m'ont emmené ici après trois ans d'emprisonnement pour me « dresser ». Seulement, j'ai réussi à échapper à leurs mains, mais ils m'ont rattrapé et après, tu sais la suite.

"-Pourquoi, malgré ta force si j'ai bien compris, tu ne les as pas tués toute seule ?

-Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour moi. Et... je n'avais pas assez de courage pour les tuer.

-Je te le développerai, moi, ce courage. En attendant... »

Erlin donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Axell. Haletant de douleur, cette dernière se plia en deux.

« -Mais… pourquoi ? » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Et tes réflexes.

-Je suis contente que ma résistance à la douleur est augmentée... » Sourit la blessée.

« -Bien, au moins ce sera pratique pour l'entraînement. Tu as faim ? » Demanda Erlin en se détournant.

« -Heu, non merci. Les prêtres m'ont nourri alo... »

Un bruit de protestation très fort se fit entendre.

« - _Sale traître_. »

Le ventre de la petite était en désaccord avec son cerveau. Rougissante sous le sourire amusée de la brune, celle-ci fouilla un peu avant de tendre quelque chose à manger à son invitée.

« -Je n'ai que des pommes pour l'instant, ça ira ?

-Oui, merci. Et désolé. » S'excusa la grisée en prenant la pomme.

« -Désolée de quoi ? Et arrête de t'excuser.

-Pard... euh, oui. » Acquiesça Axell nerveusement en mordant dans la pomme.

Erlin soupira face au comportement trop fragile de sa compère. Ce n'était pas bon du tout dans le métro. Pas bon du tout. Il allait falloir qu'elle l'endurcisse un peu. Et vite, si Axell voulait survivre.

« -Bien, au moins ça c'est fait. Maintenant, au lit Axell. Demain sera une dure journée. » Ordonna la plus âgée en partant se coucher.

-Oui. »

Hésitante, elle avança de quelques pas. Elrin lui tournait le dos… La plus jeune se coucha alors à même le sol quelques vingtaines de centimètres à côté de sa protectrice. Mais celle-ci l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira d'un coup sec sur la paillasse, rabattant ainsi la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

« -J'ai dit qu'il faudrait se serrer.

-Je… je vous remercie. »

Erlin soupirait une fois de plus.

« -Tutoies-moi. »

Un ordre. Pas une demande.

« -Merci... Erlin, je vo- te suis vraiment très reconnaissante. Au moins, tu le sauras si... l'entraînement me tue demain. » Sourit Axell, augmentant un peu l'atmosphère amical entre les deux.

« -Ça ne te tuera pas. Si tu sais courir »

* * *

Effectivement, la plus âgée ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'Axell avait intérêt à savoir courir si elle voulait pouvoir survivre à l'entraînement.

Elle était actuellement encore en train de courir à plein poumons, tout comme hier. Axell se retint de crier… pour son premier jour d'entraînement, Erlin l'avait envoyé voler leur déjeuné.

Et elle l'avait, seulement…

LE MARCHANT LA POURSUIVAIT AVEC UN COUTEAU DE CHASSE !

« - _Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Ce serait une mauvaise idée de le ramener à la maison, et je n'arrive pas à le semer !_ »

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de sa protectrice venant du toit. Jetant un œil, Erlin lui cria :

« -Fais un détour ! »

Avant de décamper.

« -QUOI !? Attends... ! »

Axell se retint de jurer. Elle regarda en arrière pour voir le marchand fou avant de bifurquer à droite, puis prendre une ruelle à gauche en se cachant derrière un tonneau.

Le marchand passe... et silence.

« -Où t'es sale gamin ?! » Cria l'homme adulte.

Sans répondre évidemment, la petite mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher sa respiration haletante et attendit.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle eut enfin le courage de sortir sa tête de sa cachette pour surveiller les environs. Personne…

« -Bien joué ! »

Axell sursauta et allait lancer un cri quand une main se mit sur sa bouche. Erlin lui souriait et lui tapota l'épaule pour la féliciter de sa première victoire. Même si la plus jeune était contente de ses louanges, elle se retint de se plaindre qu'elle avait bien failli mourir.

Soupirant, la brune enleva sa main et s'exclama en se mettant debout :

« -Maintenant, on rentre bouffer, j'ai faim !

« -Oui. ». Affirma la grisée en suivant l'autre qui partait.

* * *

Erlin et Axell étaient arrivées à leur repaire sans aucun accroc et cette dernière en était énormément soulagée.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et la plus grande commença à préparer leur déjeuné : des œufs.

Dans la marmite, la brune avait cuit les œufs et les avait ensuite écrasé dans deux bols dont un qu'elle passa à sa compère.

Les deux mangèrent lentement, mais Erlin remarqua alors le regard vague et lointain de la petite. jamais en arrêtant de manger, elle demanda :

« -Qu'y a-t-il Axell ? »

A la mention de son nom, la concernée releva précipitamment la tête en regardant celle qui l'avait appelé.

« -Hum ? Oui ?

-Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait.

-Oh... euh... »

De nouveau, les yeux de la plus jeune avaient cette sorte de brouillard… signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

« -Axell... » Fit la brune avec une voix un peu plus sombre qu'avant.

« -C'est que… Je me disais juste... enfin... Erlin. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Quoi ?

-Que pensez-vo... que penses-tu des titans ? »

L'adolescente réfléchit pendant quelques minutes en regardant sa compère… sa question n'était pas très commune, elle ne se l'était jamais vraiment posée.

Son visage transpirait la concentration et, enfin, elle répondit au bout d'une dizaine d'autres minutes d'une voix désinvolte :

« -Titans ? Rien de bien particulier. Ils exterminent la race humaine parce qu'ils aiment la chair humaine sans en avoir vraiment besoin, de ce que je sais. Ils ne viennent que rarement dans le Métro et quand ils le font, c'est parce que ce sont les autorités qui les ont lâchés ici. Donc dans un sens, les titans sont les gentils puisqu'ils exterminent ces vaniteux d'Hommes. Mais ils sont aussi nos ennemis, car ils peuvent nous tuer aussi, nous sommes humaines après tout. » Déclara longuement la brune en crachant la dernière partie tout en continuant de manger après sa longue tirade.

« -Je vois…

-Pourquoi ?

-Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

-Oui.

-Je voudrais savoir. Aimez-vous... aimez-vous la race humaine ? » Demanda Axell d'une voix lointaine et incertaine.

Elle s'arrêta de manger et releva la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux Axell, qui elle-même regardait en arrière, attendant et espérant une réponse.

Enfin, elle reprit la parole et elle le fit avec une voix calme, mais sévère et dure. Et il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, comme si elle avait attendu toute sa vie qu'on lui pose la question.

« -Non. Ce ne sont que des vauriens près à tout pour un rien. Ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre et ce ne sont que des bêtes. Des chiens. Quoique, même les chiens ont plus de respect à mes yeux que ces... animaux. Ils sont une sous-race d'insecte et j'aimerais les annihiler. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire, ils sont trop nombreux. Mais aidée des titans, ce serait fort possible.

Elle s'arrêta, la tension dans son corps partant, et elle se remit à manger tranquillement.

« -Enfin, ne prend pas en compte ce que je viens de dire.

-… vous les haïssez parce qu'ils ont tué vos parents ?

-Je les hais depuis plus longtemps que ça. » Déclara Erlin en fermant les yeux, posant sa cuillère.

« -Puis-je... vous demander pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, si tu le veux bien. Je vais m'entraîner. Tu me trouveras dans l'espèce de forêt à l'autre bout du Métro si tu me cherches. » Dit-elle en se levant pour partir.

« -... vous me laissez avec des biens aussi précieux que vos livres sans surveillance ?

-Pourquoi me volerais-tu ? Et de toute façon, tu n'as nul part où aller à part ici. De plus, tu n'arriveras pas à te défendre correctement alors que ton entraînement avec moi, pour les bases, n'est même pas terminé.

-Pas faux.

-Bien, maintenant j'y vais. Je m'occupe du dîner. Prépares-toi au silence. » Commanda Erlin en partant de la maison.

« -Hein ? Au silence… ? » Fit Axell en penchant la tête, confuse.

* * *

« -Erlin, pourriez-vous me dire ce que nous faisons ici ? »

La voix de la fillette n'avait était qu'un chuchotement à peine audible. Elle et sa compère était actuellement derrière un tonneau, la nuit, accroupis. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…

« -Voici ton entraînement. Tu vois le gros lard là-bas ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant un endroit en face.

-Je dirais qu'on ne peut pas le rater...? » Répondit Axell d'une voix un peu méfiante.

L'homme était en train de regarder autour de lui, assis, les mains jointes et empestant la nervosité. Sans doute à cause de la pénombre et le fait que le métro ne soit pas du tout sûr la nuit. Mais Erlin avait déclaré que ce « gros lard » arrivait à se faire plus d'argent grâce aux petits sous-fifres qui venaient un peu près chaque soir pour lui acheter des armes en secret.

« -Bien. Tu vas devoir lui voler les clés qu'il a à sa hanche, pénétrer dans le bâtiment et en ressortir, avec au moins deux armes blanches. Le tout, sans te faire une seule fois repérer. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je viendrais t'aider, mais dans ce cas, tu ne réussiras jamais cet entraînement. - _Ou en tout cas, pas sans risques d'être tuée par ma main_ -

-... Je ferais je mon mieux.

-Je sais. »

Et Axell se retrouva seule. Inspirant profondément mais en silence, elle commença à réfléchir sur la façon de voler les clés du marchand…

« - _Avec la pénombre qui règne, le fait qu'il n'ait pratiquement aucune lumière et ma petite taille, je pourrais lui piquer ses clés. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'une diversion. Sinon, il verra tout de suite que je suis là. »_

Le petite chercha sur le sol quelques cailloux et les pris quatre seuls qu'elle trouva. Elle se déplaça ensuite vers l'extrême droite du marchand en se cachant… et pris un de ces cailloux. Le lançant dans une direction aléatoire à l'opposé d'elle.

Il eut effectivement un bruit… le marchand se redressa et observa son environnement attentivement, mais ne bougea pas plus.

« - _Quoi ? Pas assez… ?_ »

Axell réessaya en le jetant dans une autre direction, mais cette fois rata et ne fit qu'un léger frottement auditif.

Puis, elle vit sa victoire.

Une lanterne.

Elle était sans doute inutile, mais pour la petite, ce serait parfait pour faire un assez grand fracas pour distraire suffisamment l'homme. Mais elle n'avait droit qu'à une seule erreur. Prenant l'un des deux derniers cailloux, elle essaya de discerner parfaitement la lanterne en plissant les yeux… visa, et…

Raté.

Jurant intérieurement, Axell ramassa son dernier caillou et pria pour sa chance. Mais cette fois, elle prit au moins cinq bonne minutes à essayer de viser correctement.

Elle le lança et…

Le bruit de la victoire. Le bruit d'un objet en verre qui se brise.

Ce fut assez pour que le marchand ne se lève et la petite se précipita vers lui, là où sont angle mort était le plus important. Se rapprochant le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant de faire le silence le plus absolu, elle réussit triomphalement à lui prendre ses clés tout en faisant attention à ce que ces dernières ne la trahissent pas.

Ensuite, elle recula lentement puis, assez loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention du plus âgé, elle se précipita derrière le stand normal pour rentrer dans la réserve.

Et Axell retint de lancer un cri ébahi en voyant la collection… pistolets, épées, dagues, couteaux, arcs, arbalètes, canons, etc. Pas étonnant que ce marchand réussissait ses affaires mieux que les autres… et la petite se demanda brièvement si tous les marchands étaient aussi comme ça.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées inutiles, elle commença à observer les différentes armes, mais ne sachant pas exactement quelles étaient telle ou telle, la grisée en pris deux au hasard qui avaient l'air d'être parmi les plus tranchantes et dangereuses tout en restant assez petites et discrètes, pour s'enfuir peu de temps après avoir regarder la pièce pendant une ou deux minutes, afin de graver cet instant précieux dans sa mémoire.

Puis, elle prit la poudre d'escampette tout aussi vite et discrètement que quand elle était arrivée… non sans jeter les clés d'abord tout près du marchand pour qu'il pense les avoir fait tomber. Et il y avait tellement d'armes dans la réserve que la petite fille pensait qu'il ne remarquerait pas la différence.

* * *

Erlin était en train d'attendre sa compagne en sculptant un bout de bois. Quand…

« -Erlin ! Erlin ! Je les ais ! J'ai réussi ! »

… une fillette avec des tatouages entra dans la maison en lui exposant fièrement ses trésors et en lui chuchotant avec enthousiasme pour avoir réussi.

« - Alors, que nous as-tu rapporté ? » Demanda la plus grande en relevant la tête.

« -J'ai... ! Euh... hum... » Bégaya la fillette en lui tendant ses trouvailles.

D'un coup d'œil, la brune examina les armes, en pris une et la regarda attentivement.

« -Un beau poignard et un couteau cranté bien aiguisés. Bien joué. » Félicita la plus grande en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« -J'avais dit que j'y arriverais !

-Tu n'as jamais dit ça petite, tu as presque chié dans ton froc plutôt.

-QUOI !? C'est pas vrai ! » S'indigna bruyamment la petite.

La plus âgée lui lança un regard noir.

« -Ah... pardon. Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Chuchota bruyamment la jeune petite fille.

« -Si ça l'est. » Répliqua la brune en ricanant tout en rangeant le butin sous une latte du plancher.

« -Non… !

« -Au lit maintenant. »

Mais Axell se retourna et bouda comme la gamine qu'elle était. Souriante, Erlin lui redit d'aller se coucher en le faisant elle-même.

Finalement, les deux étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre… enfin plutôt Axell était dans les bras d'Erlin en lui tournant le dos, toujours boudeuse.

« -Demain sera une dure journée. Dors. » Dit la plus grande dans la pénombre.

« -Hn. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Erlin rit.

Peu de temps après, plus personne n'avait les yeux ouverts.

* * *

 **NDA : Encore un GRAND merci pour l'aide de la part de JuriiGothic ! x3**

 **Merci pour la lecture complète.**

 **Une review ? :3**


	3. Cadeaux !

Chapitre 3 : Cadeau !

Le cœur qui palpite.

C'est le sentiment que ressent à chaque fois Axell Ludwing avant chaque vol.

Malgré son nombre impressionnant, la petite ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre avec anticipation à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre un vol.

Prudence, observation, ingéniosité, ruse, rapidité.

Pour Axell, ces traits représentait la survie. Et elle en usait à chaque délit.

Au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, la petite fille s'était transformée. Le regard désormais plus déterminé et plus mûr, sans pour autant cacher sa candeur, s'était affiné et ne pouvait plus se comparer avec celui d'avant. L'aspect de sa personnalité avait également évolué… elle était maintenant plus sûre d'elle et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds par les autres, sauf bien entendu sa compère plus âgée mais elle était l'exception. La petite ne se considérait plus comme la victime, mais comme un entre-deux entre cet état et celui du prédateur que représentait la figure d'Erlin. La petite se souvenait trait pour trait de leur première rencontre et du fait que la brune lui ait dit qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu et qu'elle-même s'est dit que cette tueuse avait effectivement le même genre de lueur dans le regard… mais la brune était le point extrême et la petite n'avait pas encore atteint se stade. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas trop l'atteindre. Deux prédateurs, même de la même espèce, trouvaient toujours des conflits pour se battre.

Et puis, même si elle devenait un « prédateur » comme Erlin, ce serait sans doute toujours cette dernière qui gagnerait grâce à son expérience et à son physique supérieur. Et même si les capacités « inhumaines » de la petite avait un peu augmentées, elle s'efforçait de toujours de garder une force normal… même si elle pouvait toujours changer d'avis à tout moment. Sinon, ce serait de la triche contre Erlin.

En parlant de victoire, la petite s'était rendu compte que… eh ben pas si petite que ça en fait. Elle avait effectivement un peu grandit, un tout petit peu... pas de beaucoup, mais elle avait grandi.

Par contre, esthétiquement parlant, pas du tout.

Elle ressemblait toujours à un petit garçon. Saloperies de produits. Saloperies de scientifiques. Saloperie de culte de merde qui lui avait fait ces tatouages pour la vie aussi.

Axell soupira en repensant à tout ça. Pourquoi elle se ressouvenait de ces choses après si longtemps ?

Simple. Tout ça lui rappelait Erlin.

Quel rapport ?

Aujourd'hui, était le jour où la plus grande était née.

Son anniversaire.

LA raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette situation.

LA raison pour laquelle elle était accroupis derrière une armoire alors qu'il y avait plein de membres de la police militaire autour d'elle.

LA raison pour laquelle elle était bien dans la merde.

« - _Eh merde… pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils rappliquent alors que j'allais partir ?!_ »

Son vol avait été un succès, personne ne l'avait remarqué personne pour donner l'alarme elle n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage, mais…

« - _De toute façon, y a toujours un « mais » dans ce genre de situation, j'aurais dû m'y attendre !_ »

Pourquoi une telle haine envers elle ? Même le destin s'y était mis après son cadeau d'il y a un an avec la rencontre d'Erlin.

Donc, elle dût attendre jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour enfin pouvoir sortir de derrière son armoire et s'enfuir par la fenêtre, puisqu'on est jamais trop prudent, et courir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, même si avec ce qu'elle trimballait et avec sa taille, c'était pas gagné…

* * *

Il était tard quand Axell rentra enfin dans la maison. Son présent caché dans un coin sombre à l'extérieur de la planque.

Soupirant, elle se tendit quand elle sentit la présence d'Erlin dans son dos, et se retourna lentement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la petite rentrait tard, et à chaque fois, la plus grande l'attendais avec une bougie, toute la nuit s'il l'aurait fallu… et à chaque fois, elle dévisageait Axell d'un œil dur pendant quelques instants, l'engueulant du regard, et seulement du regard. Et comme à CHAQUE FOIS, elle se dit qu'elle se sentirait mieux si la brune utilisait des paroles. Le regard que lui lançait Erlin était aussi tranchant qu'un poignard et Axell se ratatinait toujours sur elle-même face à cette colère qui lui disait « Je suis en colère, et c'est à cause de toi, c'est de TA faute. »

Mais heureusement, après au bout d'une quinzaine à une vingtaines de minutes, ses yeux redevinrent doux… au plus grand soulagement de la grisée.

Ensuite, l'adolescente allait se coucher en invitant la plus jeune à faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit sans protestations.

Et Axell soupira de soulagement avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la plus jeune se réveilla avant la plus grande et s'extirpa le plus doucement possible des bras et de la chaleur de son amie.

Toujours avec discrétion, elle sortit vite de la maison et alla voler quelques œufs.

Peu de temps après, elle cacha son butin au même endroit où elle avait mis son cadeau et toute guillerette, elle revint à la maison aux environs de midi après avoir inspiré et expiré profondément… le tout avec un sourire candide sur son visage. Il était temps de commencer la deuxième phase de son plan.

« -Erlin ! » Cria Axell en poussant énergiquement la porte.

"-Qu'y a-t-il Axell ? » Demanda la brune continua de tailler un morceau de bois sans relever la tête.

« -J'ai faim !

-Prends à manger alors.

-Non ! Je veux des œufs ! Des œufs ! Des œufs ! Des œufs ! » Cria enfantinement la gisée.

« -Bah va en voler.

-Mais je dois m'entraîner au combat avec mon poignard... »

La plus âgée soupira.

« -Très bien, j'y vais.

-Merci ! Et ne reviens pas avant que tu en ais trouvé hein ?»

Encore une fois, un soupir passa les lèvres d'Erlin avant de partir.

Quand sa compère partit et fut en dehors de sa vue et du cercle, Axell cacha avec difficulté son cadeau sous la paille et alla chercher les œufs qu'elle avait volé un peu plus tôt... commençant à les préparer au plat pour qu'ils soient un peu près corrects. Le plat préféré d'Erlin. Mais la petite fille rajouta un petit morceau de lard qu'elle avait réussi à trouver et voler.

Quand tout fut fini, elle soupira de fatigue et attendit en recommençant à lire un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu.

* * *

Le soir tomba et Erlin revint et Axell l'attendait devant la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Méfiante, la plus grande plissa les yeux mais ne fit pas attention plus que ça et tomba mollement sur une chaise, tournant le dos à son amie.

« -Il y avait plus d'œufs.

-Oooh non... Dommage.

-Tu sembles bien heureuse. Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda paresseusement la brune en se remettant à couper son bout de bois.

« -Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, alors c'est tout naturel que je sois heureuse.

-Un jour spécial en quoi ?

-Mais... enfin, Erlin ! ». Réprimanda la petite en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Quoi ? T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.» Demanda la plus grande en penchant la tête en arrière, regardant **enfin** son amie.

-Franchement, que ferais tu sans moi...? » Soupira Axell.

« -Hein ? » Fit Erlin en se redressant pour faire face à l'autre, penchant la tête en avant.

« -Un exemple des plus incroyables : TU OUBLIERAIS TON PROPRE ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Quoi mon anniversaire ? C'est même pas aujourd'hui…

-Rappelle-moi la date de ton anniversaire ? » Demanda la grisée avec des yeux impassibles.

« -17 mars, pourquoi ?

-ET on est QUEL jour, aujourd'hui ? »

« Le 16, pourquoi ? »

Alors là, Axell ne put s'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre une de ses main. Désespérée.

« -Noon, nous sommes le 17. Le 17 Mars.

-Ah bon ? Ah. »

La tatoué soupira, et se demanda qui était réellement la plus âgée des deux. Cependant, maintenant que l'autre avait **enfin** trouvé la solution au problème, elles sourirent.

« -Donc, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ERLIN ! » Cria la plus jeune en lui tendant le bol qu'elle avait tout spécialement préparé pour elle.

« -Merci, Axell ! » Sourit tendrement l'adolescente.

Elle commença alors à manger sans que l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Mais cette dernière tendit la main avec un visage un peu agacé.

« -Hé hé ! Mais ça, c'est pas ton vrai cadeau ! C'est juste le plat !

-M'en fout, je mange. C'est sacré la nourriture.

-Mais euuh, j'ai eu du mal à te le trouver... » Bouda la petite.

-Oui, mais après manger je te prie.

-Mais tu vas en laisser tomber ton bol !

-Bon d'accord. » Soupira Erlin.

Axell courut chercher son cadeau sous la paille mais pas avant d'avoir ordonné à sa compagne de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles sans tricher. Le petite traîna l'équipement jusque devant Erlin et le prend en tendant les bras pour que le bout touche à peine le sol. Ensuite, elle toucha du pied le genoux d'Erlin et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux et retire ses mains. Ce qu'elle fit promptement.

« Mais, mais… » Fit la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

"-Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire Erlin !

-Wow. Wow. WOW ! Un équipement tridimensionnel ! Mais comment t'as fait ?!

-Secret de fabrication… » Déclara mystérieusement la petite.

« -Merci Axell ! »

La plus grande lui fit un bisou sur la joue pendant que le plus petite souriait, contente d'avoir fait plaisir à l'autre et lui donna son cadeau.

« -J'espère que tu apprendras à t'en servir, parce que sinon, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Erlin en examinant son cadeau sous tous les angles possibles. Remarquant que l'équipement était en très bon état.

« -Mais ne te fais pas prendre comme Levi, tu risquerais sans doute de mal finir sinon.

-Levi... Levi... Ah oui ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le ferais dans la Forêt.

-Ah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le connaisses...

-Le premier et le dernier à être sorti sans payer. Tu m'étonne qu'il est connu. »

Axell rit.

* * *

Les deux amies/sœurs étaient dans la forêt toute les deux, la plus âgée pour s'entraîner à la tridimensionnalité, l'autre pour l'observer dans sa première fois.

Erlin, arrivée dans un endroit assez reculé, commença par lancer ces deux grappins pour qu'il s'encastre solidement afin qu'elle puisse déjà tenir en équilibre avec son équipement.

Elle monta, monta…

Mais retomba en se fracassant comiquement la tête sur le sol… pendant que la plus petite ria aux éclats à cause de sa position avec les fesses en l'air et la tête dans la poussière.

La brune lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Je t'emmerde, c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air. »

« -Dé… désolé ! » Ria toujours Axell.

La grande grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de recommencer. Sous la difficulté de cet exercice et aussi la culpabilité, la grisée voulut plutôt encourager l'adolescente au lieu de se moquer d'elle alors elle sourit et prit la parole :

« Eh mais tu sais, je suis sûre que même Levi s'est cassé la gueule aussi au premier essai, et regarde où il est maintenant ! A la surface ! T'en rêve pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment. Il y a encore plus d'humains en haut qu'ici. » Dit-elle en arrivant à s'accrocher mais pour retomber aussi sec.

« -Rhooo mais non, je te parle pas de ça ! Je te parle du fait d'aller à la surface pour voir le ciel, respirer l'air pur ! Entendre le doux chant des oiseaux au matin ! Sentir le soleil contre ta peau ! J'ai même lu quelque part dans un livre qu'il y avait une grande étendue d'eau salée appelé "mer" ! Ça doit être magnifique ! Et penses à tous les animaux majestueux qui peuplent le monde !? Penses à tous les endroits magnifiques à découvrir ! Penses à tous les couchés de soleil qu'on rate ; les étoiles qui brillent sans qu'on puisse les admirer ! Penses à l'univers entier inexploré ! » Déclara-t-elle avec passion en ignorant une nouvelle chute.

"-Pour en plus fréquenter plus d'humains qu'il n'en faut. » Souffla Erlin en se remettant debout.

« -Mais on s'en fout des humains ! Ils sont en voie d'extinction de toute façon ! Je te parle des merveilles du monde extérieur ! Tu n'as jamais rêvé de les voir par tes propres yeux et de sortir de ce trou ?

« J'ai réussi ! Axell, j'ai réu… »

Avant que la plus âgée puisse finir sa phrase, elle retomba en arrière. Soupirant de déception, elle se releva difficilement en se massant le bas du dos.

« -Je vais avoir des courbatures. Et bien sûr que si j'en ai déjà rêvé ! Mais comment voudrais-tu que l'on passe les Murs ?

"-En rejoignant le corps enquête bien entendu !" Cria-t-elle en applaudissant en même temps pour sa réussite temporaire.

"-Le truc d'exploration ? Ouais. Mais on aurait pas des missions tout de suite et je risque d'avoir des envies de sang rapidement avec tous ces humains. »

La jeune fille avait dit ça en se léchant les babines et réessayant en grimaçant. N'importe qui de normal aurait eu peur de son geste et cette lueur dans ses yeux, mais Axell se contenta de crier sa réponse en acquiesçant tout de même intérieurement.

« -Je suis sûre que si ! Le corps enquête est en manque d'homme à cause du pourcentage de mortalité trop élevé au goût des humains. Du coup, ils entraînent un peu leurs cadets avant de les envoyer dehors. J'ai lu ça dans un rapport de la bibliothèque des prêtres.

-Si tu le dis. Au moins, il y aura des livres. » Déclara Erlin en haussant des épaules.

"-Tu n'as pas envie de voir le monde extérieur ou quoi ? Un peu d'enthousiasme ! Même s'il y a des humains, ils finiront de toute façon par être tous bouffer ou quelque chose... Alors je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état à cause d'eux. Pense à la beauté du monde comme moi, tu les oublieras vite !

-Tu as sûrement raison. Mais pour l'instant on y est pas, alors on verra une fois là-bas.

-Tu n'as pas envie de planifier à l'avance un plan ? » Demanda la spectatrice, surprise de la désinvolture de sa camarade.

« -Je préfère tout découvrir au fur et à mesure plutôt que planifier. » Avoua la brune en arrivant enfin à se maintenir en équilibre après la 70e tentatives et en criant sa victoire, mais sans que la grisée ne le remarque à cause de la mentalité qu'elle découvrait chez l'autre.

"-Tu es trop molle ! Et tu n'as pas envie de garder ton argent mais de quand même pouvoir sortir ? Il faudrait juste une bonne stratégie et je suis sûre que ce serait possible !

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai envie de monter ! Mais j'ai pas envie de faire de stratégie. »

Silence. Axell resta bouche-bée à la désinvolture de sa sœur adoptive.

« On a toujours besoin d'une stratégie ! Le vol par exemple, tu fonces pas dans le tas sans préparations, si ?

-Bah, j'pourrais.

-QUOI ?! Tu fonces vraiment sans réfléchir ?

-La fois où je t'ai sauvé, c'était le cas.

-Je n'ai pas vu de graaande stratégie à part tuer en faisant ton intéressante…

-Je ne faisais pas mon intéressante, j'avais une envie de sang, c'est pas pareil.

-Et c'était un plan ça ?!

-Non. Ils étaient sur mon territoire, alors ils ont payé. »

Axell était horrifiée par le non-sens et l'imprudence de son amie. Silencieuse et les yeux écarquillés, elle n'en crut pas un mot de ce qu'elle entendait.

« -Quoi, t'avais jamais deviné ? » Demanda comme si c'était normal la jeune ado.

« -Non, je n'ai jamais deviné que tu puisses autant mettre ta vie en danger. Je pensais que je n'étais pas la seule à me préparer avant chaque vol. - _Bon, sauf pour son cadeau où j'ai failli me faire avoir mais ça, elle a pas à le savoir_ -

-Je fais de la stratégie seulement quand il y a un groupe que j'ai prévu d'attaquer. Sinon, c'est que de l'instinct.

- _... oh mon dieu, comment a-elle fait pour ne pas mourir avant mon arrivée._ » Se demanda la plus jeune en restant bouche-bée devant autant d'irresponsabilité.

Soupirant toutes les deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, Axell reprit la parole en premier pendant que l'autre reprit l'entraînement de son côté.

« -Erlin, c'est hyper dangereux comme manière de faire ! Bien sûr, tes instincts et tes réflexes sont excellents, mais un jour, il pourrait sérieusement t'arriver malheur si tu trouves quelqu'un de plus fort ou de plus intelligent que toi. C'est pour ça que former des plans rajoute à ta sécurité !

-Tu es là pour m'aider ! » Sourit lumineusement l'autre.

« -DONC tu dis que c'est à moi de réfléchir pendant que toi... !

-Mais non ! Je dis que tu es là pour me reprendre ! Pas pour tout faire ! »

Axell fit une moue, mais bien sûr, l'autre la connaissant quasi par cœur, sut immédiatement que ça lui procurait en fait un immense plaisir. Mais sous le visage contrarié de la plus petite, Erlin descendit jusqu'à elle et lui frappa l'épaule.

« -Allez, je suis sûre que ça te fait plaisir.

-Oui... mais t'étais pas obligée de le dire à voix haute. » Grommela la tatouée.

« -Y a personne !

-Hn. »

La fillette la regarda pendant un instant avant de se remémorer tristement le jour où son interlocutrice l'avait sauvé et donc en même temps ses souvenirs douloureux avec les prêtres. Ouvrant les bras, elle fit signe qu'elle voulait un câlin. Erlin sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Tu sais, c'est la première fois que tu me confies une mission aussi importante » Dit la grisée dans son cou en essayant de ne pas pleurer à cause de l'atmosphère.

« -De quoi ? Préparer un plan pour s'échapper ? Mais tu le feras facilement, j'en suis sûre. » Encouragea la plus grande en lui caressant la tête.

"-Non... je veux dire que c'est la première fois que ta vie est aussi grandement en danger si je fais une erreur quelque part.

-Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas. On leur échappera quand même.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi ? » Demanda avec une faible voix Axell.

Sans répondre à son regard, Erlin répondit avec une voix basse. Comme si elle lui confiait un secret de la plus grande importance :

« -Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de douter. Douter te fait perdre du temps et perdre du temps, c'est mourir."

Axell ne répondit pas tout de suite à la déclaration de sa sœur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle mit un léger coup à Erlin avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'elle voulait confiante.

"-Tu as raison, je vais réfléchir à un plan. Ce sera plus prudent pour nous deux.

-Exactement ! » Acquiesça l'autre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Celle dans ses bras apprécia le geste de sa compère mais cette dernière s'arrêta en lui disant qu'elle reprenait alors l'entraînement. Mais l'arrêtant en lui agrippant son t-shirt, Axell demanda d'une voix enfantine :

« -Hm ! On reviendra ? Je me rends compte que la paix de la forêt m'aide à réfléchir... »

D'abord surpris par le ton de sa sœur, Erlin sourit et lui tapota la tête.

« -C'est l'endroit où on me soupçonnerait le moins de m'entraîner. Et puis, les animaux nous aiment bien, alors ils ne nous attaquent pas, nous.

-Ha ! Ils doivent sentir qu'on aime pas trop les humains non plus ! » Dit-elle en riant.

"-C'est sûrement ça. Allez, j'y retourne. » Dit Erlin en s'envolant pour la première fois.

-Wow… mais attends ! J'ai pas d'équipement moi ! » Lui cria la clouée au sol pendant que l'autre volait maladroitement dans les airs.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai un plan !

-... c'est pas mon boulot ça ? » Demanda comiquement la petite en haussant un sourcil.

« -Pas cette fois ! » Rigola l'acrobate.

« -Et c'est quoi ce plan ? » Fit-elle curieuse, courant toujours.

« -Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! » S'enfuit Erlin en éclatant de rire sous le visage de la fillette boudeuse.

« -Sois sympa ! Allez !

-Tu verras !

-Méchante ! »

La plus âgée ria de plus belle… au point de se prendre un arbre à cause de sa inattention.

Et ce fut à Axell de rire. Comme quoi, rira bien qui rira le dernier.


	4. Le plan

Chapitre 4 : Le plan

Un peu plus d'un an avait passé depuis la dernière « promotion » d'Axell, la mettant au poste de « stratège » du groupe pendant qu'Erlin était la « boîte à meurtres ».

Le cerveau de l'équipe avait longuement, loooonguement réfléchi, parée à quasiment toutes les éventualités et résumé son plan comme il devrait être si tout se passe comme la petite avait prévu. Elle était aussi en mesure de lancer des couteaux avec une très grande précision si ses cibles étaient aux environs, d'un deux kilomètres de distance… et encore, ce record ne pouvait s'effectuer qu'avec toutes ses capacités. Et elle avait également appris à se battre encore plus durement pendant une bataille… malheureusement, les quatre années et l'amitié qui séparaient et rassemblaient les deux sœurs l'empêchait de la battre avec sa force inhumaine. Donc, l'aînée faisait toujours mordre la poussière la plus jeune.

De son côté, la jeune fille s'était énormément entraînée au maniement de l'équipement tridimensionnel et aux maniement des épées… et excellait maintenant dans ce domaine après cette année et ce nouvel an qui commençait.

Autant dire, qu'Axell avait confiance en son plan, et pas qu'un peu. Si tout se passait normalement, alors Erlin aurait sa soif de sang humain apaisé pour un long moment et elles seraient toutes les deux à la surface dans peu de temps... sans payer le moindre centime.

Souriant fièrement à son travail, Axell appela sa compère d'une voix calme et recueillie :

« -Qu'y a-t-il Axell ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un plan. Un bon plan pour sortir de ce trou !

Vas-y, dis. » Encouragea la brune en s'asseyant devant son amie.

« -Ah, mais y a juste un truc, et je te le dis maintenant : mon plan implique des humains comme tu dois t'en douter.

-QUOI ?! Comment ça des humains !? » Cria avec colère la jeune fille.

« -Manipulés ! Des humains manipulés !" Ajouta la grisée en mettant ses mains en position de défense.

"-Même ! Ce sont des putains d'humains ! Tu sais très bien que je vais les tuer dans la seconde où je les verrai !"

La plus jeune soupira face à cet argument. Mais elle reprit d'une voix d'une extrême autorité et d'un immense sérieux… ce qui rendit un peu fière la plus grande intérieurement.

« -Erlin. Il est IMPÉRATIF que tu puisses garder ton sang-froid pendant un temps long. Quand nous serons en sécurité, à ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, tu pourras faire exploser ta colère... mais pas avant.

-Mais il me faudra du sang ! Beaucoup de sang ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! ». Cria puérilement l'adolescente.

« -Tu en auras. Tu en auras. D'ailleurs, je te conseillerais de remplir tes réserves de soifs de sang avant, ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

-Très bien... Et quel est ton plan ? » Grommela l'autre. Résignée.

« -La première étape de mon plan est d'attirer l'attention jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères des murs. Donc, tu pourras tuer, c'est même vivement conseillé. Fait aussi du grabuge avec ton équipement tridimensionnel… plus tu seras bruyante, mieux ce sera. Tout comme le cas de Levi, je suis absolument certaine qu'Erwin Smith, le commandant du corps enquête, ne laissera pas une perle dans le même genre que le plus puissant humain de toute leur bande en dehors de sa garde. "

« Tu me demandes... De les courtiser ? » Grimaça de dégoût la brune.

Axell rit à la comparaison.

« -Si tu le prends comme ça. Mais l'important est de les attirer et bien évidemment, ils ne pourront JAMAIS résister." Sourit-elle avec confiance.

« -Tu me demandes... de courtiser des humains. Je vais mourir avant l'heure... » Souffla faiblement la plus grande.

« -Mais tu pourras tuer autant que tu veux avant. Tu n'es pas heureuse ?" Ricana la grisée.

« -Si, si... Mais bon. Courtiser des humains... »

Cela relevait du miracles qu'elle n'ait pas vomi, mais elle écarquilla des yeux à l'idée même. Le fille Ludwing soupira mais essaya de rassurer sa compagne :

« -Ne t'en fais pas. Même si nous sommes dans le métro, les nouvelles iront vite à la surface et même les "grands" d'en haut ne pourront pas laisser des meurtres aussi violents que les tiens arriver aux oreilles des habitants "normaux" de la surface. Donc tu n'auras pas à les "courtiser" comme tu dis, pour très longtemps.

« - Oui, oui. Je comprends. Mais… mais… des humains... »

La plus jeune sentit que sa sœur avait envie de pleurer à l'idée d'être « gentille » avec un humain, c'est-à-dire ne pas le tuer alors qu'elle en a follement envie. En la prenant dans ses bras, Ludwing sut que ce serait un grand sacrifice pour elle et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable face à sa réaction.

Sans blague, si ce n'était pas Erlin Milderoy, sa grande sœur qui l'avait élevée depuis ses 10 ans, Axell aurait trouvé ça tordu et psychopathement flippant.

« -C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer » Réconforta la plus jeune en tapotant le dos de l'aînée.

« -Et la suite du plan... ? » Fit-elle en voulant changer de sujet.

Cela allait devenir de plus en plus difficile de lui avouer ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire…

Serrant son t-shirt, elle continua avec un peu de difficulté :

« -Ensuite, quand le corps enquête viendra se lancer à tes trousses… tu ne devras PAS LES TUER. Tu les reconnaîtra facilement : Ils ont sans doute plus d'habileté à se servir de l'équipement tridimensionnel puisqu'ils doivent faire face aux titans à chaque sortie. A ce moment-là, laisse-les te suivre mais avec l'air vouloir les semer et tu dois impérativement aller dans la forêt. On la connaît par cœur et presque autant que le métro, ce sera la partie facile. » Dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

« -Sans le droit de tuer ces... "bons" humains ? »

« -Oui, ne les tues pas. Ils sont importants pour le plan. Attire-les dans la forêt et attaque les sans les buter pour autant. Je sais que tu en auras follement envie, donc tu auras seulement le droit de les blesser, mais encore une fois, tu ne devras pas les tuer.

« -Le droit de les blesser grave ? » Demanda Erlin en relevant la tête avec de l'espoir nouveau dans ses yeux.

"... Cinq, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Seulement cinq en vie et pas gravement blessés." Céda Axell.

« -C'est beaucoup.

« -Je sais, mais t'imagine à un ou à deux, et même trois ? C'est limite et ça serait pas sérieux ! A cinq, je pense que nous n'aurons pas de mal à faire croire que nous sommes véritablement en difficulté. Ils se croiront supérieurs et ça alternera leur esprit.

-Bon, très bien, cinq ! Mais ce sera la dernière fois, compris ? » Grogna la jeune fille.

« -Ok » Ria la fillette.

« -Et après... ? »

Cette fois-ci, Axell ne put regarder sa sœur dans l'âme dans les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et n'arrêta que quand elle sentit le goût familier du métal dans sa bouche.

« -Eh bien, là... tu ne vas VRAIMENT pas aimer cette partie.

-Dis toujours... » Soupira Milderoy.

« -Tu vas devoir te laisser capturer par le corps enquête... et donc te laisser battre.

-QUOI ?! » Hurla Erlin en s'écartant brusquement.

« -Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu devras faire preuve du plus GRAND sang-froid. Et pas d'aura "soif de sang" non plus. C'est très important que tu ne laisses rien paraître de tes sentiments. Sinon, ils pourraient s'en servir contre toi. » Dit la tatoué avant que l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je pourrais me boucher le nez et fermer les yeux ? »

-Tu seras sans doute attaché avec les mains derrière le dos. Et NON, tu ne pourras pas fermer les yeux. N'oublie pas : pas d'émotion ni d'aura meurtrière. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, réponds à une question : Est-ce que tu préférerais manipuler les humains, ou est-ce que tu préférerais ÊTRE manipulé ?" Demanda rhétoriquement Axell.

« -Tu connais la réponse.

-Alors tu sauras quoi faire à ce moment-là.

-Ça me sera compliqué. Mais… je ferais de mon mieux. »

Sous le caractère de la plus grande, Axell se revint prononcer les mêmes mots quand elle était petite lors de sa première mission en solo. Souriant doucement face à ses souvenirs, elle reprit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'encouragea en la serrant fort.

« -Ils te poseront sans doute des questions, mais tant que tu gardes un visages ferme, neutre et que tu ne leur montres pas ton animosité, ça ira. Et malheureusement, tu devras sans doute t'attendre à quelques... coups. A ce moment-là, je te prie d'endurer sans la moindre émotion tout ce qu'ils te font subir du moment qu'ils ne tente pas de... enfin, de... »

Et elle ne put continuer pour atteindre la fin de cette phrase. Ne voulant pas devenir dingue rien qu'à ces idées. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Erlin de le faire avec une voix sarcastique :

« -Me tuer ? Me violer ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Ludwing secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix confiante :

« -Ils ne te tueront pas, ça je peux l'assurer. Mais je ne connais pas assez la mentalité d'Erwin Smith. Je ne sais pas s'il va autoriser un tel écart de comportement, même dans le métro... et avec un habitant du métro. Mais tu devras résister.

-Rien n'est moins sûr. » Cracha hargneusement la jeune fille.

« -De toute façon, j'attaquerais moi aussi à un moment ou à un autre pour me faire connaître. J'en blesserais un à la jambe et menacerais le autres à distance. Tu en profiteras pour faire semblant de prendre cette opportunité pour t'enfuir… il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent que nous faisons ça exprès. Ensuite, je ferais semblant de tomber de mon arbre et ils me prendront sans doute alors en otage et arrêteront ta fuite en menaçant ma vie en croyant que je suis ton complice.

« -Mais, je devrais tout de même me faire capturer et... me laisser faire. Et tu devras TE laisser capturer. Tu devras les laisser poser leurs pattes dégoûtantes sur toi. Et moi, je devrais les regarder.

-... Je sais que c'est dur et que ça te coûteras, mais ne m'excuserais pas. Parce que je fais ça pour nous, pour notre liberté, pour notre avenir. Tu n'as pas envie de sortir ? De voir le ciel ? De voir le monde extérieur, en dehors de ces murs infestés d'humains ? Je ne prétends pas que nous avons plus de chance qu'eux de survivre avec les titans à cause de leur nombre, mais ce serait mieux de vivre peu de temps loin des humains en étant libres que de vivre pour toujours avec eux, non ? » Demande sordidement la plus jeune en regardant son aînée droit dans les yeux

« -Oui, tu as raison. » Souffla cette dernière.

« -Alors tout ça est nécessaire. Suivons le plan, et nous nous retrouverons à la surface et peu de temps après, loin de ces animaux.

-Il y en aura d'autre là-haut, malheureusement.

-On ne resta pas longtemps sous leur joug, ne t'en fais pas. » Dit-elle en la resserrant dans ses bras.

« -Et si tout se passe bien, nous serons bientôt libres ?

-Je l'espère. Mais je sais ce que je fais. »

* * *

Trois mois. Il a fallu trois longs mois avant que la capitale ne décide d'enfin envoyer une équipe de dix personnes à la recherche de cette meurtrière sadique qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer, découper, disloquer, arracher les membres de ses victimes encore vivantes avant de les laisser pourrir dans une poubelle avec le visage déformé… et encore les autorités devaient se considérer comme chanceux pour avoir encore un visage le corps méconnaissable et les autres membres dispersés un peu partout. Cinq personnes de la police militaire à cause des meurtres et cinq personne du corps enquête à cause des vols avec le maniement tridimensionnel. En apprenant la nouvelle, Erlin fut transportée de joie et cru qu'on lui offrait un cadeau avant même que ce soit noël. Axell, l'informatrice du groupe en raison de son réseau sophistiqué qu'elle avait commencé à faire par elle-même parce qu'elle considérait l'information était égale à la vie, en plus de son poste de stratagème, le lui avait appris et pour cela, la plus grande l'embrassa très fortement sur la joue avant de prendre son équipement, deux couteaux qui furent cachés et deux épées dans ses mains. Ensuite, sous le « bye bye » de sa petite sœur, elle sauta en l'air et alla vandaliser quelques magasins. Les autorités eurent vite fait de la repérer et l'un deux l'a reconnu comme celle étant la meurtrière recherchée. La jeune fille fut étonnée qu'il y ait pu avoir un témoin alors qu'elle avait fait attention… enfin quelques fois. Sa langue tiquant contre son palet, Erlin n'en fut pas moins plus excitée. Au contraire même, ça rendrait la chasse beaucoup plus intéressante. Elle ne serait plus en danger à cause de simple vandalisme ou vols, elle serait en danger à cause de meurtres cruels, sadiques, injustes, etc. etc.

Mais, à la fois à sa grande déception et à sa grande joie, la vingtaine d'hommes qui la poursuivait en premier furent remplacés par l'équipe de dix. Erlin s'était dit que c'était un peu dommage. Moins de gibier.

Souriant cependant quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille fit un magnifique spectacle de voltige à ceux qui la poursuivait. Ses mouvements étaient quasi parfaits, elle avait de la grâce, de l'ingéniosité, de l'entraînement, et tous furent impressionnés par cette prestation… même si certains ne le montraient pas beaucoup.

Après coups, la brune vit qu'elle s'était débarrassée de trois des gardes sur les dix. Et elle se demanda brièvement si c'était ceux de la police militaire ou si c'était l'autre camp. Lequel était le plus fort entre les deux ? Elle allait le savoir dans peu de temps.

Les prenant tous par surprise, elle fit demi-tour et se jeta sur eux, enfin sur un. Elle sortit un de ses couteaux avec facilité et trancha la gorge de l'homme avec une entaille nette, précise, sans débordement malgré la situation.

L'homme tomba et la fille le rattrapa pour le porter sur son dos. Encore une fois couverte de sang de la tête au pied, elle fit un mouvement brusque et arqua son corps : projetant celui qui était sur elle pour le balancer sur un autre qui tomba à son tour sans pouvoir se rattraper à cause du poids de son camarade. Erlin se fit violence pour ne pas laisser sortir le rire bruyant qui mourrait d'envie de traverser sa gorge et de prendre l'air. « Pas d'émotion » avait dit Axell. Grommelant doucement, elle compta le reste : Un, deux, trois, quatre… et le cinquième qui était derrière elle !

Esquivant avec un grappin, elle n'utilisa par contre, guère de gaz sur ce coup-ci et se contenta de se relever légèrement par rapport à son adversaire. Souriant et riant alors comme une folle mais toujours intérieurement, Erlin s'appuya contre l'adversaire qui avait essayé de l'attaquer précédemment pour l'utiliser comme trampoline et se propulser en sautant sur son dos. Tombant mais rattrapé par un autre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à « jouer » avec eux, la brune dût se rendre à l'évidence : Les cinq personnes restante était des membres du corps enquête puisque c'était les personnes ne s'étaient pas pris facilement à ses mouvements agiles.

Mais il y eut une autre évidence à laquelle la jeune fille était parvenue : Quand on joue, il faut ranger ses jouets après. C'est donc en soupirant de déception que Milderoy arrêta de jouer, fit mine d'être fatiguée au fur et à mesure du temps et se dirigea vivement vers la forêt. Au moment même où elle y entra, les attaques de ses adversaires se firent plus vigoureuses, agressives, et en ayant moins de failles.

Erlin comprit qu'Axell lui avait demandé de venir ici tout simplement parce que ça ferait moins suspect s'ils croyaient qu'elle a pensé se cacher dans la forêt alors qu'au contraire, elle leur avait donné une opportunité de la capturer.

Elle se balança en esquivant les attaques et de temps à autres s'en prendre quelques-unes qu'elle pensait assez rapides. Mais, l'une fit véritablement mouche, et elle tomba…

Sur le sol, l'adolescente se releva difficilement mais juste avant que les cinq descendirent et l'encerclèrent. Avec un visage sans émotion, elle sortit son couteau et le plaça dans sa main droite avant d'attaquer celui qui lui avait servit de trampoline. Ils avaient tous une capuche, mais il y avait encore la trace de son pied.

Le couteau lui toucha le visage, le révélant. Et Erlin le trouva être l'un des visages les plus dégueulassement beaux qu'elle ait vu : Déjà ce fut une femme de petite taille et elle avait une corpulence menue. Elle possédait également des cheveux blonds vénitien et des yeux noisettes. Rien que de la regarder, Erlin avait encore plus envie de la tuer. Mais il n'en resterait alors que quatre… bah, Axell n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour une femelle si ?

Lançant à nouveau une attaque directe avec son couteau dans la main, l'autre ne vit pas le coup venir, et allait se prendre mortellement le coup dans l'œil… mais l'un de ses coéquipiers attrapa le poignet de la brune d'un geste vif, enlevant sa capuche par la même occasion.

Et là, Erlin Milderoy écarquilla des yeux. L'homme devant elle était… Levi, LE fameux Levi qui est devenu une légende en allant à la surface sans payer un sou et devenant l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Et ce fut trop. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase. L'étincelle qui mit le feu au poudre : Un sourire carnassier plein d'excitation naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et pendant que la rousse/blonde reculait précipitamment, elle sortit son autre poignard et tenta un coup à son ventre. Comme elle s'y attendait, il para et elle sauta en arrière. Sa garde mise, elle attaque une nouvelle fois en cachant ses émotions comme le lui avait conseillée sa sœur et réussi à le blesser avec une légère entaille sur le côté droit de son ventre et celui de son visage.

Mais sa victoire fut de courte durée. Trois pairs de main la saisirent alors que le héros l'avait immobilisé en retenant fermement ses couteaux sans les laisser partir. Ils la plaquèrent au sol et une paire de menottes s'en suivirent ainsi qu'un bruit de fermeture sonore. Ils l'ont remis sur ses genoux et tous la regardèrent fixement. Après un éblouissement intensément meurtrier cependant, son visage devint vierge de toute émotion, comme si elle venait en rien de tuer cinq personnes avec le double de son âge.

Mission accomplie… enfin selon son point de vue.

* * *

La tension était étrange. Ce n'était pas la même qu'avec un criminel régulier… c'était quelque chose de plus… sinistre ?

Être en présence d'un meurtrier est une chose. Être en présence d'un _enfant_ meurtrier, surtout qui aime tuer des gens de façon sadique, est une autre chose.

C'était. Absolument. Glauque.

Tout le monde enleva sa capuche pour pouvoir observer plus clairement le visage d'ange de l'adolescente.

Celui avec d'imposants sourcils parla le premier.

« -Où as-tu eu ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard dur mais emprunt d'une petite curiosité en montrant l'équipement tridimensionnel.

« -Je l'ai eu. » Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre avec des yeux mornes.

« -Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, patient.

-Un âge où j'ai toutes mes dents. »

Le groupe et en particulier le chef froncèrent les sourcils.

« - _C'est fou c'qu'ils sont gros eux…_

 _-_ Est-ce toi qui est responsable des crimes sanglants qui sévissent depuis plus de trois ans ?

«-Quels crimes ? Je ne suis au courant d'aucun crime. - _Et je mens même pas_ -

-Alors c'est pas toi la gamine chiante qui a du putain sang encore frais sur elle quand on la poursuivait ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Levi en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.

« -Un malencontreux accident. Je suis tombée. Et pour vos gars, c'était de la légitime défense. - _Sur des animaux qu'il fallait exterminer_ -

-Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule. » Commanda violemment Levi.

« -Mais je ne dis que pure vérité." Sourit la brune.

"-Mon cul. Tu dis autant la vérité que moi j'arrive à respirer sous l'eau. » Dit celui qui avait rattrapé le mec au visage hideux.

« N'imite pas les gens qui sont plus forts que toi.

-Que... ! Salope ! Je vais te... ! » Lui cria-t-il en voulant se jeter sur elle avant que l'autre fille ne l'attrape par le col.

« -Tais-toi. » Dit-elle à son camarade.

« -Ouais c'est ça, dégage connard. » Rajouta la jeune fille accroupit.

« -Petra ! Laisse-moi la buter ! Laisse-la moi ! Je vais lui faire cracher ses aveux en deux minutes !

« -Ou en plusieurs milliards d'éternités.

-Ta gueule Oluo. » Ordonna l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

L'imitateur se ratatina sur lui-même en entendant le ton qu'utilisait Levi. Ce dernier fut observé longuement par celle au sol.

« -C'est toi le chef de meute ? »

Sans le vouloir, le guerrier jeta imperceptiblement un œil sur Erwin.

« -Je prends ça pour un non donc. »

Encore une fois, Axell sourit d'un amusement extrême une fois de plus en se retenant difficilement d'exploser de rire à cause du ton qu'utilisait sa sœur contre l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Erlin se foutait royalement de leur gueule, et même si elle avait été surprise de voir Levi arriver ici, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir rire et abandonner son plan, juste pour pouvoir rire. Ce traitement sur elle-même était par contre, très mauvais pour l'estomac et pour le cœur.

Du côté du concerné, son œil tiqua et il se rapprocha en menaçant la prisonnière du regard… avant qu'elle-même le lui revoie avant de demander quelque chose qui fit immédiatement poser la main d'Erwin sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer.

« -Vous me voulez quelque chose ? Le chien galeux de l'armée, c'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Levi. »

Ce fut au tour de Petra et Gunther, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là, de s'avancer, mais fut encore une fois stopper par Erwin. Bien entendu, Erlin ne s'arrêta pas là, prenant un malin plaisir à reprendre la souffrance de l'autre.

« -Je me disais, comment vont vos deux compagnons, _Levi_ ?"

Le possesseur du nom tremblait de rage et ses yeux couvrait ses yeux, il semblait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tuer celle devant lui sur-le-champ. Axell aussi dû se retenir violemment de se jeter dans la bataille pour finalement fuir avec son amie en voyant qu'elle taquinait le mauvais animal dans une mauvaise situation pour elle. Mais Erlin en rajouta une couche :

« -Oh... Tu vas pleurer ? Oh mince, où est mon tact ? Ils sont MORTS ! »

Levi, fou de rage, se jeta sur l'adolescente et la renversa pour mettre ses mains sur sa gorge. Mais, tout comme lui avait demandé Axell, elle ne fit et ne ferait pas un mouvement contre eux. De son côté, la plus jeune serrait les dents et ses lèvres pour ne pas intervenir à ce moment précis. C'était devenu instinctif, les deux s'étaient toujours sauvées entre elles, alors faire semblant de ne pas être là alors que l'autre risque sa peau… était la tâche la plus hardie qu'elles ont pu faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais la tatouée se stoppa net quand elle entendit la prochaine phrase défiante de sa sœur. Et à ce moment-là, Axell voulut tout abandonner. Elle avait confiance en Erlin, mais pas en Levi.

« -Tues-moi. »

Le visage de son tortionnaire se teinta d'une surprise non dissimulée.

« - _Cette g_ _amine n'a pas peur de la mort. Voilà pourquoi elle nous cherche, elle a plus rien à perdre._ »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi Ackerman était confronté à ce genre d'individu, mais jamais, au grand _jamais,_ avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et d'aussi déterminé. Rien que par ses yeux, bien qu'inexpressifs, on pouvait deviner que la vie ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, et qu'elle n'attendait plus rien venant des gens.

Ses réflexions ont été cependant écourtées quand Erwin lui ordonnait de se calmer et de la lâcher… ce qu'il fit, bien qu'il s'était permis de lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage.

Et bien sûr, Erlin rigola en ajoutant :

« -Lâche.

 _ **-ELLE EN RAJOUTE EN PLUS !**_ » Se cria mentalement Axell de colère, d'inquiétude.

« - _Il mériterais que je le tue. »_ Pensa la brune en le regardant.

La sniper devinait tout à fait les intentions de sa compère au moment où elle posa les yeux sur Levi, mais même si elle n'avait rien contre le fait de le tuer, le faire maintenant serait tout à fait inutile pour leur plan. De plus, même si Erlin était forte… elle ne savait pas lequel entre les deux seraient le vainqueur d'un duel à mort. Et ça, sa sœur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« -Pourquoi as-tu tué ces personnes ? » Demanda gravement le commandant.

C'est à ce moment précis, pendant un peu moins d'une seconde que la véritable nature de la jeune fille s'était révélée à eux. Son aura mortel, sa soif de sang, mais le pire avait été son regard. Pour Levi et les autres, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient encore le qualifier d'humaine à cause de ce regard plein de haine, plein d'intention de tuer… les cadets se pisseraient dessus à coup sûr.

Mais cette seconde fut courte.

« - _Aïe, LA chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Je t'en prie Erlin, restes-en au plan !_ »

« - _SALAUD !-_ Je ne les ai pas tués. »

Et sa partenaire ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle. Ses yeux étaient froids.

« - _Erlin n'a rien fait. Elle n'a tué que des animaux. Rien de plus rien de moins. »_

Le silence se fit pour quelques instants, et comme si c'était la question pour répondre à toute l'énigme, Erwin la posa d'une voix avec une extrême gravité en repensant à son comportement qui n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes lors de sa dernière question :

« -... tu ne considérais donc même pas ces gens comme des humains ? »

Erlin, encore une fois, devait se faire violence pour se ne pas se comporter comme elle le ferait habituellement. Elle répondit d'une voix calme à cette question morbide :

« -Oh si, bien sûr. Des humains. Bien sûr. Des animaux qui ont moins de respect à avoir que les chiens même. Je crois que certaines de mes pensées sont juste avec les actes commis. »

Les cinq membres du corps enquête froncèrent les sourcils de confusion ou de sévérité. Avant qu'Oluo ne demande bêtement de quoi il en retournait.

« -Vous ne pourriez comprendre. »

Étonnamment pour elle, Erwin lui expliqua parfaitement sa pensée :

« -Donc, tu considères les humains comme des animaux en pensant qu'ils sont pire que des bêtes et que nous commettons des actions inhumaines ?

-En gros, c'est ça oui. » Ricana la jeune fille.

« - _ **C'est une vraie (putain) de psychopathe (tarée**_ _ **)**_ » Se dirent en même temps toute la bande.

« -T'es une vrai putain de psychopathe ! » Cria à voix haute Oluo.

« Je te remercie. » Fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

« - _C'était pas un compliment !_ » Ria Axell.

Mais après un moment de silence consterné…

« -Rejoins le corps enquête.

- _OUI ! Enfin, les choses avances._ » Pensa la grisée avec anticipation.

Erlin allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre… seulement pour être interrompue par Levi qui fit un geste brusque pour pointer sa lame près du cou d'Erlin, la coupant légèrement.

« -Je suis déjà assez clément pour te laisser la vie sauve après tout les putains d'horreurs que tu as faîtes, alors me tente pas." Déclara sombrement le caporal en s'attendant à ce que la brune leur offre une réplique cinglante.

"-Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à venir ? » Demanda la brune, pas impressionnée.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser en liberté et même une seconde sans surveillance, tu en profiterais pour immédiatement recommencer à tuer. » Déclara calmement Petra.

Erlin tourna son regard vers elle et quelques secondes de silence passa dans lesquelles le jeune rousse ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

« -Il est vrai que je recommencerai. Mais, ce n'est pas ma faute si ces fous s'aventurent sur mon territoire en permanence malgré les nombreux exemples que je leur ais montré pour les en dissuader.

-Alors au lieu de tuer des humains, que dirais-tu de tuer des titans ? Tu es très douée pour la technique tridimensionnelle, et selon mon expérience, ceux qui peuvent tuer des humains sont les plus puissants pour tuer des titans. Tu serais un grand atout pour l'humanité et tu serais exemptée de toute punition judiciaire pour ce que tu as fait dans le passé. » Affirma Erwin en la regardant sans peur dans les yeux.

Pour le plus amusement d'Axell, Erlin fit une pause dramatique pour accentuer l'effet de sa réponse.

« -Non. Et puis, les titans m'aident alors pourquoi les tuerai-je ? »

La confusion entre les membres de l'équipe. Levi, Petra, Gunther et Erwin ne surent que dire et attendirent qu'elle continue. Cependant Oluo la coupa avant même que la jeune fille puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Espèce de tarée. Comment ça ils "t'aident" ? Ce sont des monstres sans intelligence qui tuent sans distinction !

« -Ils tuent l'espèce humaine, voyons. Ça les rend... Spéciaux à mes yeux » Répondit la brune en riant.

« -Et tu n'as pas envie de voir la surface ? » Demanda Erwin en souriant un peu.

Erlin plissa les yeux imperceptiblement et quelques membres sourirent. L'adolescente détourna alors la tête en claquant la langue sur son palet.

« - _Erlin..._ _»_ S'affola un peu mentalement la grisée.

« -Et vous, vous avez envie d'habiter ici ? » Rigola Malderoy en secouant la tête.

« -Si tu rejoins le corps enquête, utilise tes capacités pour nous aider et ne tues personne, tu pourras vivre sans aucune encombre à la surface. Tes crimes seront "pardonnés" quoi qu'il arrive selon le nombre de titans que tu tues ou celui de ceux que tu sauves. Tu pourras manger à ta faim et avoir un toit. En échange, tu obéis aux ordres » Négocia Erwin avec une voix sérieuse.

« -Ce sera difficile, parce que je n'obéis JAMAIS aux ordres. » ricana son interlocutrice.

Claquement de langue venant du plus hargneux de l'équipe.

« -Sauf si je pose mes conditions. » Sourit sombrement Erlin.

« -Et quelles sont-elles ? » Demanda calmement Gunther.

La prisonnière sourit brillamment pour la première fois et les autres ne furent pas rassurés.

« -Je veux un humain à tuer par semaine, le droit d'héberger quelqu'un, le droit de rester seule et sans surveillance et enfin... Les ordres ne devront me venir que par lui » Exigea-t-elle ne pointant Levi de la tête.

« -N'abuse pas de ta chance salope ! Comment on pourrait accepter des choses pareilles ?! T'es trop tarée et trop dangereuse pour qu'on laisse faire ça ! » Hurla Oluo sans se soucier des oreilles de ses coéquipiers.

« -Ce sont mes conditions de travail. Vous acceptez ou vous refusez. Point. » Sourit sadiquement la jeune fille.

* * *

 **NDA : Erlin a rencontré le corps enquête ! x)**

 **Review ? x3**


	5. Caprice ?

Chapitre 5 : Caprices ?

Le silence le plus absolu suivit après l'ultimatum de la jeune fille à terre. Levi, Petra, Gunter et Oluo ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ce stade de haine au comportement humain n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans leur carrière ! Et à part Levi, tout le monde n'avait qu'une hâte : Finir cette mission, et si possible, sans prendre cette tueuse psychopathe. Erwin quant à lui la regardait d'une façon grave et réfléchie. Il avait longuement hésité avant de prendre la décision de recruter la responsable de tous ces meurtres sanglants qui faisaient trembler les plus hauts gradés du royaume… le roi étant lui-même un de ceux-ci. Cependant, cette fille lui posait un problème : Il avait tout d'abord voulu essayer d'employer le même stratagème qu'il avait utilisé sur Levi, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que, soit la jeune tueuse n'en avait rien à faire de se faire exécuter en allant en prison dans les bons soins de la police militaire, soit toute ces meurtres avaient un but précis et il tombait royalement dedans en voulant la recruter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous sa concentration. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire fléchir sa détermination par les moyens « normaux » qu'il utilise habituellement pour arriver à ses fins, et cela l'attristait de n'avoir pas pu la convaincre avec des mots. Il soupira longuement avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'adolescente au sol.

« -Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accéder à tes conditions. »

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille ricana. Mais Erwin fit immédiatement signe à Levi et à Gunther qu'ils partaient… avec la gamine.

Un hochement de tête et un grognement plus tard, Erlin avait un bras dans chacune de leur main qui avaient une poignée de faire. Elle commença à se débattre en jurant mais aucun des deux ne la lâcha.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri. Celui d'Oluo.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers sa forme qui était au sol. Un couteau dans la jambe droite.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent tous en position de combat en cherchant d'où venait le couteau. Puis, quatre autres couteaux vinrent se loger dans le sol, juste à un millimètre de leur propre pied. Petra cria et tomba sur le sol, mais Gunther, Erwin et Levi savaient exactement que le tireur leur donnait un avertissement, et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être impressionnés par l'extrême précision de leur ennemi. Silencieusement, le commandant donna un petit signe à Gunther et posa un regard plus long sur Levi, lui donnant carte blanche.

Les deux relâchèrent la jeune fille qu'ils tenaient et ni une ni deux, elle détala aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre. Seulement, l'humain le plus fort de l'humanité ne la laissa pas courir longtemps : Prenant le couteau qu'il avait à ses pied, il le jeta en l'air et l'objet tranchant frôla le pied de la fugitive, ne la blessant que légèrement mais la faisant trébucher pitoyablement, toujours avec les mains dans le dos.

Quand Axell vit son amie, non sa sœur tomber, elle cria son nom, révélant ainsi sa position. Levi ne perdit pas de temps et ramassa un autre poignard qui était aux pied de Gunther pour le jeter dans l'arbre où était la petite fille.

Tombant de l'arbre, elle ne se releva pas.

Un couteau dans le ventre était déjà durement douloureux, alors une chute en plus, même avec sa résistance à la douleur et à sa régénération un peu anormal, ce fut trop pour Axell et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Grimaçant, la petite entendit des bruits venant dans sa direction et vit Levi la regardant attentivement et les deux, à l'unisson, soufflèrent :

« -Et merde… »

L'homme s'avança et doucement, la prit dans ses bras en style mariée. Un peu surprise au début, mais sachant qu'il ne lui ferait pas plus mal, elle essaya de se détendre. Mais le couteau la gênait infiniment et lui faisait mal… alors elle essaya de l'enlever. Mais une main l'en empêcha.

« -Tu veux crever ou quoi ? Même si ce couteau t'a poignardé, c'est lui qui retient le sang de couler trop précipitamment. Si tu l'enlèves maintenant, tu mourras. » Réprimanda le brun d'un ton sévère.

Tout en déclarant ça, il appuya plus fortement sur la blessure d'Axell sur laquelle il avait mis son mouchoirs.

Axell avait du mal à rester éveillée, mais la douleur l'aidait à cela. Levi la conduisit auprès de son équipe qui faisait une bataille de regard contre la plus âgée. En voyant la petite dans ses bras, blessée, son regard perdit toute sa neutralité… remplacée par une haine inconcevable pour ceux devant elle et une peur inimaginable pour la plus petite.

Erwin la contempla du regard avant de regarder la blessée. Intérieurement, il sourit.

« -Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il à Erlin.

La brune se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler à la figure du commandant et elle eut le plus grand mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Ses yeux trahissait sa panique et sa haine contre ses opposants et elle serra les poings pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors que cette situation était vraiment trop désespérée.

Les dents serrées, elle essaie tant bien que mal de se tenir.

« -Quelqu'un.

-Est-ce que c'était ce "quelqu'un" que tu voulais avoir le droit d'héberger ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous, hein ? » Cria Erlin.

« -Je veux simplement savoir avec qui et sur quel sujet négocier. » Sourit le blond.

« -Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?!

-Le corps enquête pourrait aider ton ami à guérir en échange de ton aide contre les titans. De plus, vous deux seriez hébergées et vous vivriez à la surface.

-Je ne dirais pas non aux deux dernières raisons. Mais je ne pourrais pas renoncer à ma soif de sang ! »

Certains membres prirent une mine surprise et dégoûtée en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille en face d'eux, mais Erwin ne se laissait pas impressionner :

« -Donc tu préfères penser à ta soif de sang humain plutôt qu'à la vie de cet enfant ? »

Erlin resta choquée et culpabilisée par cette déclaration.

« -Sa vie ne serait pas en danger si vous ne lui auriez pas renvoyé ses poignards ! » Rugit-elle de colère.

"-Sa vie ne serait pas en danger si tu n'avais ni tué ni volé un équipement tridimensionnel. Nous ne serions jamais venus en premier lieu.

-Je n'ai pas volé l'équipement ! »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, mais il fut interrompu par les paroles haletantes d'Axell, toujours dans les bras de Levi.

« -C'est... c'est moi... pour... lui donner. »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur la petite forme en train d'agoniser. Levi, toujours en train d'appuyer sur la blessure, faisait de son mieux pour ne faire rien paraître ni laisser l'enfant mourir. Petra, ayant le cœur le plus tendre, était logiquement la plus inquiète de voir un petit, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années, en train de se vider de son sang.

Et elle était encore plus inquiète de savoir l'histoire entre cet enfant, et cette tueuse.

« -Ne gaspille pas tes forces espèce de cruche ! » Cria ladite personne.

« -Erwin… » Souffla Levi. Voulant rapidement en finir.

« -Putain, laissez-moi ! Laissez-nous ! » Cria désespéramment Erlin.

Axell serra les dents à cause de la douleur dans son abdomen et du volume de la voix de son aînée. Grimaçant, elle haussa quand même la voix pour parler à Erlin.

« -Calme-toi ! Tu… t'es… tu vas…

« JE SAIS ! Je sais que je dois me calmer. Mais tu sais qu'il faut que je me défoule au plus vite ! Et sans toi, c'est non ! »

Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Axell reprit la parole en se relevant un peu de la poitrine de Levi.

« -Bah... déso... de... METTRE PRIS UN PUTAIN DE POIGNARD ! »

Erwin mit sa main sur l'épaule de la petite pour la faire se recoucher en voyant du sang couler de sa bouche. Puis, il reprit :

« -Nous pourrons essayer de régler ton problème, mais répond à cette question : "Veux-tu sauver ton compagnon, oui ou non ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

"-Arrêtez avec vos putains de questions rhétoriques.

-Bien... » Sourit le commandant.

« -Mais… je dois aller chercher quelques affaires. » Fit Erlin en baissant la tête. Pensant à ses précieux livres.

"-Levi, transporte-le avec les autres à la surface, je reste ici. »

Erlin n'aimait pas du toutl'idée de donner sa sœur à des militaires, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il elle avait le choix. Ses menottes enlevées, elle put aller chercher les quelques affaires qu'elle possédait en compagnie d'Erwin.

* * *

Petra, Gunther qui portait Oluo et Levi qui portait Axell, se dépêchèrent de retourner à la surface pour pouvoir au plus vite soigner la plus jeune.

Son sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et le soldat, bien qu'il ne le montre aucunement, était très inquiet qu'un enfant puisse mourir dans ses mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Enfin, après une demi-heure de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin à la surface, et miraculeusement, le corps de la petite avait encore du sang et elle était encore bel et bien vivante.

Mais quand Petra parla d'aller chez un médecin, Axell réagit. Médecin = Science = Scientifiques. C'est à dire qu'il y avait une faible chance, mais une chance quand même qu'elle croisent un des savants fou pendant son état de faiblesse. Et s'il voit qu'elle est en vie, il allait forcément se poser des questions… gênantes autant pour Erlin que pour elle-même. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque voit ses tatouages qu'elle avait camouflés en mettant des bandages sur tout son corps.

Attrapant faiblement la chemise de Levi pour attirer l'attention avec sa main pleine de son sang, elle parla d'une voix faible mais teintée de panique :

« -J'ai… pas besoin… Je… S'il… vous plaît. »

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Petra, follement inquiète.

« -Pas… pas médecin…

-Ne dit pas ça ! Il faut que tu ailles en voir un! C'est urgent !

-Je... peux... le faire. Juste... bandages... serviettes... et eau chaude. Pas... pas besoin de plus. » Souffla-t-elle avec difficultés.

« -Tu la fermes et on va chez le médecin ! Aucune sorte de chantage ou de protestation. J'espère que tu n'oublies que tu es à la porte de la mort j'espère ?!" Cria Levi.

"-Je… jure… que... si vous... m'emmener voir… l'un… d'eux... je jure, que... je me mordrais... la langue... et me suiciderai... et là, vous... vous devrez vous débrouiller... avec... sa soif de... sang tout... tous seuls… Tout… comme… votre comm… andant… lui a… laissé le… choix… »

Tout le monde écarquillèrent les yeux. Qu'avait-elle vécu pour autant détester les médecins au point de ne pas vouloir aller en voir un alors qu'elle allait mourir si personne ne faisait rien ? Et c'était quoi ce chantage ?!

« -Bon, très bien. On rentre, quand on y sera, amenez-lui en vitesse ce qu'il demande. »

Sous les yeux de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, Axell lui offrit un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant, bien qu'il soit faible… et il crût même apercevoir une larme au coin des yeux de son paquet. Mais il s'envola avant d'avoir pu vérifier.

Et comme il dit, ils rentrèrent en vitesse au QG du corps enquête. Là, Levi la transporta dans une chambre vide et la déposa sur le lit avec une délicatesse qu'il n'utilisait jamais pendant que son équipe apportait les objets demandés.

Quand tout lui avait été donné, la grisée se mit difficilement le dos contre le mur et envoya un regard gêné aux membres de l'équipe spéciale… et sale fourbe qu'elle était, ils croyaient même voir des yeux de chiots à la place de ses yeux vitreux.

Message compris : « Sortez s'il vous plaît. Je veux être seul(e) »

Mais les autres étaient fascinés par l'apparence d'Axell, autant sur son physique que sur la peau en dessous de ses bandages, et ils se demandaient tous comment elle a pu se blesser autant.

Mais…

« -Dehors ! »

La voix de Levi résonna dans la pièce et dans leur petit crâne. Réveillés de leur transe, ils partirent un à un… excepté Levi. La petite la regarda d'un œil d'acier.

« -Il faut que je te surveille. Et je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux, si tu veux savoir.

-Je... je PRÉFÉRÈ encore... la fille rousse ! » Cria comme elle put la tatouée.

"-Elle n'a pas assez d'autorité. Alors maintenant, grouilles-toi. » Ordonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, mais en restant en état d'alerte.

Axell n'était pas convaincue.

« -... Per...vers... tu...veux... que je fasse... quoi de... mortel dans cet... état ? »

-Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda le brun avec un rictus.

« -PÉDOPHILE ! » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier… en toussant une seconde après.

« -La ferme et soignes-toi. »

La petite regarda une fois de plus dans la direction de son transporteur. Il avait bien les yeux fermés, mais ça l'a gênait toujours. Elle commença lentement à enlever son t-shirt sale et arracha d'un coup sec le poignard avec une grimace et un gémissement de douleur. Ensuite, avant même que le sang ne commence à affluer, elle mit deux serviettes sur l'ouverture.

Axell soupira de bonheur en sentant la douleur peu à peu diminuer, son corps anormal faisant son possible pour cicatriser la plaie. Elle mit une deuxième serviette et tapota les deux sur sa blessure. Ensuite, elle mit de l'eau chaude en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier et enleva ensuite les deux serviettes humides pour en remettre une troisième sur son TROU dans le ventre en tapotant pour enlever le sang qui était resté sur sa peau.

Ensuite, elle enleva le tissu et regarda la plaie.

Grimaçante, elle s'adressa à Levi en tendant son corps à cause de la douleur.

« -Vous m'avez pas raté…

-Fallait pas m'emmerder.

-Fallait pas essayer de kidnapper ma sœur... et de l'étrangler.

-Elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher. Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui elle ? »

Axell garde le silence et ferme les yeux en utilisant sa blessure comme excuse pour être fatiguée. Ce qui n'était pas réellement qu'une excuse.

Mais…

Soupirant, Levi secoua la tête en n'entendant que le silence.

« -Tu me prends pour un con, petit ? »

-Elle est... difficile sur le sujet des Hommes." Fit Axell après quelques instants.

-Toi aussi j'imagine ? »

Axell réfléchit longuement au choix de ses mots…

« -On ne peut pas dire qu'ils m'ont donné des raisons de les aimer. Mais sa haine et la mienne ne sont en rien comparables. Tuer est sa raison d'être.

-Et la tienne ?

-Ca ne me déplairait pas de les voir tous morts. Seulement, je n'ai pas le même besoin de tuer comme elle le fait... et ce n'est pas mon objectif. » Répondit-elle en jetant un œil pour voir s'il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« -Quel est le tien alors ?

-Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que je te le dise.

-C'est vrai. Et ton amie, elle le sait ? » Demanda Levi en souriant légèrement.

« -Elle ne m'a jamais demandé ; le sujet n'est jamais venu ; et elle ne s'en préoccupe pas.

-Je vois. Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

-Non. » Répondit la grisée en voyant que la plaie saignait encore un peu.

* * *

Erwin et Erlin étaient sur le chemin pour aller à la maison des deux sœurs afin de récupérer le peu qu'elles avaient.

« - Est-ce toi qui a entraîné cet enfant à se battre ? » Demanda le blond.

« -Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Sa précision est très impressionnante, et pour que quelqu'un de son âge puisse respirer et même parler après qu'un couteau soit dans son ventre... c'est quelque chose qui ne se voit pas tous les jours.

-C'est normal. C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné après tout. » Sourit-elle fièrement.

« -Quel âge a-t-il exactement ?

-C'est une fille et elle a 13 ans.

-Une fille ? » S'étonna Erwin.

« -Quoi, ça se voit pas ? » Demanda Erlin en haussant un sourcil en souriant.

« -Non. Sait-elle se servir d'un équipement ?

-En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser ?

-Elle pourrait être utile à l'armée.

-Ce n'est pas le cas… » Murmura sombrement la brune.

« -Je ne pensais pas à lui faire du mal en l'envoyant dans l'armée, je me doute que tu te vengerais si elle se blessait par la faute du corps enquête. Non, mais elle t'as vu t'entraîner et elle serait utile pour conseiller les cadets.

-Non et je sais, c'est piteux. Pas de commentaire. » Dit-elle en arrivant et en prenant ses livres.

Silence.

« -Alors tu préférerais qu'elle intègre l'armée en tant que cadet ?

-Je préfère qu'elle reste à mes côtés.

-Elle devra subir une formation pour rester avec toi.

-Il faudra lui demander à elle. Pas à moi. »

Personne ne dit plus rien et ils repartirent quand ils eurent Erlin prit quand même les armes cachées avant de suivre son nouveau commandant.

* * *

Axell mit des bandage autour de son ventre et de son épaule pour soutenir le tout et se coucha sur le lit en fermant les yeux après avoir remis son t-shirt sale et mis une couverture et des nouveaux bandages sur tout le reste de son corps.

« -Bon, tu as fini ? » Demanda l'intrus.

Axell répondit que oui, et Levi ouvrit les yeux en soupirant d'exaspération. Malheureusement, les yeux de la petite voulurent se fermer à cause de l'effort précédent de son corps pour n'éviter que le sang s'échappe trop rapidement. A moitié endormie, elle entendit à peine le commentaire de Levi au sujet de son inutilité dans cet état et l'ordre qu'il a donné à Petra de la porter. Par contre, à défaut d'entendre, elle sentit relativement bien la douleur qui la fit grimacer à cause de Petra qui n'avait pas fait attention quand elle la porta. Un tant soit peu réveillée, Axell entendit Levi grommeler et elle se sentit porter comme une princesse. Posant sereinement sa tête contre le torse du plus grand, elle se rendit compte d'une chose et leur en fit part :

« -Vous devriez vous abstenir de prendre le mec, Oluo de vous suivre. Sinon, je suis sûre qu'il va balancer des insultes à tout va.

-Et ? » Fit Levi en lui jetant un œil.

« -Ça aidera pas avec l'abstinence de ma sœur.

-Abstinence de quoi ? De tuer ? Elle pourra s'en passer.

« -Vous ne comprenez pas. Sa soif de sang est comme de la drogue pour elle. Elle est accro. Et mettre un mec qui l'insulte dans la même pièce qu'elle va certainement pas aider.

-Et bah on a qu'à la mettre en désintox.

-Vous pouvez essayer, mais se sera à vos risques et périls.

-Avec combien d'Hommes autour d'elle elle se met à vouloir tuer ?

-Ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-Si je suis là ou pas, si elle a tué il y a pas longtemps, de son humeur, des circonstances aussi.

-Pourquoi doit-elle tuer ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Elle en a besoin et elle est accro à ça.

-Vivre avec d'autres personnes va être compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'vous le fait pas dire.

- _Putain Erwin, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu de faire contre ça ?_ »

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le bureau du commandant pour retrouver Erlin.

Coup de malchance, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Levi, toujours aussi délicat qu'avant, déposa son paquet, qu'il avait pris dans ses bras avant, pour le mettre sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans la salle.

* * *

Erlin sortit en surface et en compagnie fort peu agréable d'Erwin. Elle ne put observer tranquillement le paysage en étant avec lui, elle aurait préféré être avec Axell. Elle baissa sombrement la tête en se rappelant son état.

« -Lâchez-moi un peu la grappe.

-Tu serais capables de te diriger à la surface, de trouver le QG du corps enquête et de retrouver ton amie ? » Demanda Erwin en haussant un sourcil.

Erlin ne put que garder le silence, et elle accepta à contrecœur de se faire guider par le blond… ce dernier se mit à sourire et pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla. Mais, Erwin prit soudainement la parole :

« -Où as-tu eu ces livres ?

-Je les ais récupérer. » Répondit la brune avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-On ne trouve pas ce genre d'ouvrage aussi bien décoré à tous les stands. C'est un cadeau ?

-Non, un bien.

-D'un ami ?

-Non.

-Tes parents peut-être ?

-Peut-être.

-Sont-ils de la surface ?

-L'était. » Répondit évasivement l'adolescente en jetant un regard rapide à son guide curieux.

« -Ils sont toujours dans le métro ? Tu ne veux pas aller leur dire que tu pars ?

-Ils le savent déjà.

-Nous les avons croisés ?

-Oui. » Affirma Erlin d'un ton plat.

* * *

Bientôt, toute « l'équipe » fut réunie. Quasiment. Erd et Oluo n'était pas là, l'un à cause d'une mission solo, l'autre à cause de sa blessure à la jambe.

Axell était toujours sur le canapé, couchée. Petra et Levi à « son chevet » et Gunter était autour d'eux debout. Quand Erlin entra et vit sa protégée les yeux fermés, elle se précipita et se jeta à genoux près d'elle, inquiète et s'exclamant son prénom… laissant tomber ses livres dans le processus. La plus grande lui caressa la tête et les presque tous les occupants ne purent s'empêcher de voir leur yeux s'attendrir un peu.

La petite ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement. Elle regarda sa sœur de cœur, Erwin, et fronça les sourcils en voyant les livres à terre.

« -Tu devrais faire attention à tes livres. Ce sont de précieux souvenirs pour toi.

-Non, non, c'est rien. Comment ça va ?

-Je vais m'en remettre. Et toi ? T'as tué personne en cours de route ? » Demanda à la légère la grisée.

L'aînée soupira de soulagement mais grimaça à la question posée.

« -À ton avis... ?

-Je suppose que non vu que leur commandant est toujours en vie.

-J'aurais pu en tuer un autre, c'est pas le problème.

-Tu ferais pas l'erreur de le faire alors qu'il y a un témoin que tu peux pas tuer juste à côté de toi.

-Déjà. Et aussi parce qu'il m'a assommé de questions débiles."

Axell rit au mépris de sa sœur, mais regretta quand elle sentit une vive douleur due à sa blessure pas encore totalement guérie. Erlin tiqua de la langue et la prit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que la plus grande vit qu'elles étaient regardé avec de grands yeux. Et elle n'aima pas trop.

« -Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? Vous voulez jouer avec moi peut-être ? »

La plus jeune écarquilla des yeux en entendant la phrase familière de sa compère. Criant faussement de douleur pour distraire la brune, elle attendit un peu avant de demander au commandant, qui fronçait ses sourcils…

« -Ah euh, , est-ce que vous ne devriez pas expliquer notre rôle dans l'armée maintenant ?

-Pour vous mademoiselle, je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour…

« -Erlin » Se présenta enfin correctement l'aînée un peu barjo.

"-Pour Erlin donc, elle intégrera le corps armé du bataillon d'exploration. Plus précisément dans l'équipe d'élite spéciale sous le commandement du capitaine Levi.

Tout le monde écarquilla -plus ou moins- les yeux. Et Petra coupa le silence qui régna :

« -Comment ça mademoiselle ?

-Bah, parce que c'est une fille. » Répondit Erlin.

« -OUI, une FILLE. De. Treize. Ans. » Accentua Axell en regardant Levi du coin de l'œil, qui lui semblait l'ignorer royalement.

Un autre petit silence se fit pour digérer cette information.

Mais Erwin toussa, les réveillant de leur torpeur.

« -Revenons à nos moutons. Erlin tu intégrera donc le corps armé du bataillon d'exploration, sous les ordres de Levi. Toi, Axell c'est ça ? Tu pourras rester aux côtés d'Erlin si et seulement si, tu apprends aux cadets à se battre.

-Moi ? Mais... c'est Erlin qui m'a tout appris, ce serait pas mieux si c'était elle ?

-En effet, Erlin les entraînera avec toi. Mais ta précision pourrait nous être utile.

-Moi ? Entraîner des humains ? Plutôt crever ! »

Axell reprit à la place de sa camarade :

"-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Seulement, je ne pense pas que ça plaira à tout le monde. Je n'ai que 13 ans. Et je manque aussi d'expérience. »

Erwin darda un regard froid sur la plus têtue des deux.

"-C'est pour ça que ton amie va t'aider. Et pas pour tuer nos cadets. »

« -Oh, ils pourront jouer avec moi alors. J'ai hâte de les voir perdre. » Rigola doucement Milderoy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"-Pourrions-nous avoir un endroit à nous ?

-Pour quoi ? » Demanda Erwin en haussant un de ses sourcils.

"-C'est ce que vous dit pour recruter Erlin : L'hébergement est compris dans le contrat

-Et cet hébergement est un dortoir. Préparez-vous à dormir en colocations. Petra va vous y emmener.

-À vos ordres ! » Dit la personne concernée.

"-Je ne dormirai qu'avec Axell et personne d'autre ! Sauf si vous ne tenez pas à vos _cadets_. » Menaça-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaquement sadique.

"-Erlin a raison, ce serait une mauvaise idée de lui faire connaître un humain seul à seul dans un environnement comme ça.

-Quoi "comme ça" ? » Demanda Gunter.

-Là où il y a trop d'humains. La surface quoi."

-Ces déchets... Tuer les déchets… »

Et à la surprise de tout le monde, Erlin se leva et sortit du bureau. Et personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentit, suivit d'ordres :

« -Rattrapez-la avant qu'elle ne fasse un carnage !" Cria la plus jeune fille.

"-Petra, tu restes ici pour surveiller Axell. »

Et ils partirent.

Après un petit moment, personne ne revint et la plus petite décida de saisir cette bonne occasion qui ne se représenteras sans doute pas aussi facilement.

« -Vous devriez y aller aussi, Erlin a beaucoup d'endurance.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seule ! Et si vous vous faisiez mal ? Et si il vous arrivait quelque chose ? Et puis, le capitaine Levi m'a ordonné de vous surveiller. » Répondit la femme, paniquée. Tellement que la grisée se demandait comment elle avait pu entrer dans l'armée.

« -Alors fermez la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer et me faire du mal. De plus, je me suis blessée au ventre, vous voudriez que je fasse quoi dans cet état à part rester coucher ?

« -D'accord, mais…

« -Le capitaine Levi est fort, mais Erlin est aussi très puissante. Vous êtes absolument sûre qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide ?" Demanda la grisée avec une voix incertaine sous le visage de plus en plus inquiète pour les autres et Levi.

"-Bon, très bien. Mais faites attention ! » Cria-t-elle en fermant la porte en partant.

Axell soupira devant tant de désespérance humaine. Non mais, qui… Qui laisserait un inconnu et potentiel ennemi dans le bureau du patron ? Maintenant, la fillette avait la réponse : Petra.

Contente tout de même, elle se leva prudemment et commença à fouiller dans les tiroir, en faisant minutieusement attention à ne pas tout déranger.

Elle fouilla, fouilla… et trouva quelque chose avec le nom de « Milderoy ».

« - _Des notes ? Ce sont les notes personnelles du commandant. Comment a-t-il appris pour le nom d'Erlin avant leur rencontre ?_ »

Axell savait que le blond s'était intéressé à sa sœur et elle s'était bien entendu douté qu'il ferait des recherches avant, mais… elle trouvait que les notes avaient une longueur alarmante. Elle se mit à lire rapidement et plus elle lisait le contenu des notes, plus ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un choc indescriptible.

« - _MAIS ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Comment a-t-il pu... quelque chose comme ça ?! Sérieusement ? Et comment a-t-il pu faire un lien avec Erlin ? C'est impossible ! C'est trop gros ! Mais… Il faut que je le dise à Erlin, mais… euh..."  
_

La petite secoua la tête. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Erlin resterait forte quand elle entendrait ses informations, mais le problème était elle-même, comment allait-elle se lancer pour lui dire ? C'est quand même tout une partie de la vie de sa sœur !

Décidant d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment, elle se remit à chercher ce qu'elle espérait trouver.

Deux minutes plus tard, un long sourire satisfait naissait sur le visage de la petite.

Elle commença alors à parcourir les documents. Vite. Vite.

Mais quand elle entendit le bruit de pas se rapprochant, elle remit tout en ordre en mettant bien le papier à sa place, referma tout et alla précipitamment se coucher sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Trois secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Levi qui engueulait une Petra qui était à deux doigt de pleurer, pour avoir laissé sans surveillance quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux pour eux DANS LE BUREAU d'Erwin, une Erlin attaché comme un saucisson et porté sur les épaules de Gunter.

Elle fit mine de se réveiller, et après une loooongue discussion sur tout ce qu'elles avaient à savoir sur l'armée, sur la stratégie d'Erwin et sur leur nouveau rôle qu'elles occuperont dès le lendemain matin, Gunter leur montra le chemin de leur chambre.


End file.
